The Non Real O'Neill
by ImaginaryGoddess
Summary: Being a clone sucks ass. Especially when the original version of yourself is still out there living the life you had thought was yours. Saving the world was hard enough... now there's high school.
1. Chapter 1

Being a clone sucked ass. Especially when deep down you didn't feel like a clone. You felt like you. Like you had always felt. Except now you were a 50-something-old-Colonel trapped in a 16 year old body. And except for the fact that the original version of yourself was still out there living the life you had thought was yours.

If only that mikta of an Asgard hadn't screwed up, the newly named John O'Neill thought about a hundred times a day. If he'd been an exact duplicate of Colonel Jack O'Neill in his admittedly aged but fairly presentable adult body then maybe he'd have a chance at some kind of normal life. He could have finally retired someplace peaceful where the fishing was good and spent the rest of his life pouring beer onto his barbeque. He could have pretended that it didn't matter that he wasn't the Real O'Neill. In fact, he could have written it off as a good thing. The world still needed an O'Neill to save it. And he wouldn't have had to be the O'Neill to do it.

Alas, the looking like a teenager thing made any kind of normality a non-issue. He couldn't pretend he was Jack O'Neill – even if he still felt like him. It messed with his head so badly. None of his memories even belonged to him. All his knowledge and experiences. His hopes and dreams and loves and losses. None of it belonged to him. None of it had truly happened to him. It had all just been downloaded into his head by the screwed up alien who'd created him. And out there was that damn Jack O'Neill. The Real One. Whilst he was the anomaly, the freak, the failed lab experiment… the nobody.

Who was he? What was he to do with his life? And who the bloody hell cared anyway? Certainly not the airforce it seemed. Sure, they'd set him up with new papers and set his status as an emancipated minor so at least he could live on his own and all that. And that promise that sometime in that murky distant future that he'd be allowed to re-join the airforce when he was old enough. Well, whoopee. Since then the most support or even contact with the airforce was the monthly cheques that were fairly commensurate with what his retirement pension would have been.

Not that he knew what else they could have done. It's not like there were support groups for people who discovered they were clones. It was amazing that he hadn't already gone whacko and just flipped out or something. His whole life was a lie. Everything had been taken away from him. He had nothing. He was nothing.

Most of the time he could force himself not to think about it. Focus on the task at hand. Which happened to be re-living high school. It was actually quite enjoyable if he put his mind to it. He wasn't some inexperienced messed-up kid. He was an experienced, confident, messed-up adult. The usual teenage angst was behind him. High school was a breeze.

The classes were so much simpler the second time around. He was used to getting the job done and prioritising his time. Teachers and exams and homework were all so much less daunting after everything he'd seen and done in his borrowed former lifetime. He understood where the teachers' point of view and therefore was able to interact with them in a way that kept them out of his hair for the most part. They all thought he was a very sensible and mature young man. Very reasonable and calm. What a joke. Staying calm was almost impossible when dealing with adults who treated him like a kid whilst also dealing with all the stupid teenage crap going on around him. The petty meaningless high school dramas. Some days it was all he could do to stop himself from exploding.

Best to not think about it. Use what he knew to make the best of it. To use his novel perspective to make the system work for him. His grades were good and he was surprised to find he was actually enjoying the refresher in subjects he'd already taken and the challenge of some new material as well.

And he was popular. Way popular. He hadn't really set out to be. It just happened. Other kids thought he was cool. Because he didn't care what anyone thought of him. Decades of practice had honed his sarcastic wit to a fine edge. Oh, and there was the fact that anyone who messed with him – or dared to pick on someone else in his presence – got a special helping of black ops manoeuvres that were virtually undetectable by any authority figures who happened to be passing by. Painful but no blood or permanent damage done – just enough to get the message across. Oh yes, he was very cool.

The girls adored him. They practically swooned. They loved how he didn't get all nervous and weird and macho around them. He was straight in his dealings with them. Unfortunately, that was usually explaining to them gently that he wasn't interested in them romantically. Somehow, miraculously they mostly went away from one of those little chats, teary-eyed but self-esteem completely intact and even more devoted to him.

It was like he'd become everyone's big brother. Protector, advisor and wise counsellor in the ways of the world. Every time he thought about it he felt like laughing his ass off. However, he couldn't help but be proud of certain statistical changes since his arrival at this school. The instances of bullying, teen suicides, drug problems and so on had decreased dramatically – and in the case of bullying it had been practically abolished. He was in command of this 'unit' and crap like that was not permitted on his watch.

But no-one really knew him. No-one knew what the guy they often referred to as "Johnny O" really thought or felt or who he really was deep down. He had no real connections to anyone. The Real O'Neill had agreed that there should be no contact between them. It was too weird. Carter, he never saw. She had never been any good when things turned awkward. Hell, neither had he. Ah, but if he'd been over the age of consent, he so would have seduced that woman. Even if only to screw things around for good ol' Real O'Neill. Now that would have been the very definition of awkward.

Teal'c showed up at his place every now and then. They'd play chess, watch DVDs, the usual. It never seemed to bother Teal'c that he was hanging out with a teenage clone of his friend but then nothing really fazed the big guy. Of course, he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Still it was nice just for those few hours to feel like everything was as it should be. Just him and T kicking back while off-duty. Same old, same old.

Daniel's visits were what John really lived for though. Daniel brought real conversation and detailed news of the goings-on of John's usurped life. Daniel listened to everything about John's new life and offered advice and support when needed. Daniel took him seriously. Daniel treated him like the adult he really was. Best of all, Daniel bought him beer.

* * *

Let me know what you think... not sure where I'm going with this exactly... it just popped in my head and demanded to be written... 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them – especially the detail in yours, Terri – very helpful. Hopefully, you all like the next bit too. :)

* * *

Daniel certainly didn't bring any beer with him today, however. Not when he'd just been called in to John's school by a principal who was more than a little stressed.

On his arrival, Daniel was greeted by the disturbing sight of an ambulance pulling away from the school with its lights flashing. He practically ran to the principal's office and was only partly relieved to see John sitting there looking mutinous. Daniel had spent enough time with the boy to recognise the patented O'Neill "I'm this close to going whacko" glare translated across the younger features of his clone.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked the principal, Mrs Bedelmeier, quickly.

Mrs Bedelmeier fluttered up to Daniel, wringing her hands in agitation. "I'm afraid, Dr Jackson, that your… uh… your…"

She paused, searching desperately for the correct term to describe the relationship between her student and the rather attractive young archaeologist who she'd been steadily developing a rather large crush on. They weren't related and technically, Dr Jackson wasn't even listed as his guardian due to that whole strange emancipation thing.

Dr Jackson had said on their first meeting that he was a friend of Jonathan's family. Mrs Bedelmeier liked to imagine that this precluded any chance that the poor boy needing emancipation was due to abusive or neglectful parents. She felt assured that the lovely Dr Jackson would never be associated with people who could harm a child.

Her favourite imagining was that Jonathan's parents were secret agents who had been killed in the line of duty and the grateful nation had in return taken care of their only son. It made her feel all patriotic and glowy inside. Abandoning the search for the correct terminology, she began again.

"Unfortunately, Dr Jackson, I have to inform you that for some reason Jonathan has taken it upon himself to physically assault a member of my teaching staff."

"I see." Daniel replied mildly and sat down in a chair near John.

John slid Mrs Bedelmeier a gaze that would almost certainly have made even a Jaffa a tad nervous. She responded with a noise that somewhere between a nervous giggle, a cough and a choking sound.

His voice was low and as pointed as a dagger. "You know damn well the reason for it. The bastard is lucky to get off with just a broken arm and a nosebleed."

"Watch your language, Jonathan." She reprimanded without much conviction. She turned to Daniel as if to convince him of the shocking nature of this afternoon's events. "Mr Frankston is going to require surgery for his arm according to the paramedics. His nose is most likely broken and he could have a nasty concussion."

As she paced around the room frantically rattling off the reasons why this kind of thing was unacceptable, Daniel examined John's knuckles which had split probably from the impact with this Mr Frankston's face. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

John resisted the urge to pull his hand out of Daniel's gentle fingers. To run away from the concerned eyes. He hadn't known quite what to expect in regards to his friend's reaction to all this but it certainly hadn't been for Daniel to be only focussed on whether he was alright. John was humiliated to find his eyes welling up slightly. Damn teenage hormones heightening stupid emotions. All he could manage was to shake his head slightly.

"Is _he_ okay!" Mrs Bedelmeier interrupted. "What about poor Mr Frankston!"

"For crying out loud, Frankston got what was coming to him!" John suddenly yelled at her. All his rage bubbled up to the surface. She sat down behind her desk as if it could protect her. "I can't believe that you're not seeing that! How can you possibly take his side after what he did!"

"Allegedly did." She mumbled warily. "Of course, we'll have to investigate the claims but until they're proven accurate then…"

"What! My word isn't good enough for you? I witnessed it first hand!" John was on his feet now. "What more proof do you need? In the time since I made that son of a bitch bleed, five more girls have come forward! Five, goddamn it!"

Mrs Bedelmeier seemed to slump slightly and closed her eyes. Head lowered, she sighed. "You're right of course, Jonathan. I must apologise. It's… it's just a lot to take in. I don't want to believe…"

"No-one wants to believe it, but it's true." John's anger reduced to a simmering again, he sat down and placed a hand briefly over hers.

"I'm afraid I'm still going to have to suspend you for the moment, Jonathan. Until this mess is sorted."

"I understand."

"I'll make sure it doesn't appear on your permanent record."

"I appreciate that."

"Would it be alright if I took John home now?" Daniel asked and Mrs Bedelmeier nodded distractedly.

As Daniel and John made their way out of her office, she sighed and reached for the phone. They heard her wearily ask the school counsellor to join her in her office.

As they walked to his car, Daniel spoke up. "You know I would have intervened on your behalf in there… but you seemed to take care of it yourself just fine."

"I know you would have, Daniel. Thanks."

Daniel placed a hand on the shorter John's shoulder as they walked and John felt his eyes water again. God, did he need a beer. He had some at home he knew and they'd be there soon.

Maybe he could see if Daniel would be willing to stop and acquire something stronger for him but he decided against it. Daniel had an annoying habit of being on Janet's wavelength and could often be relied on to give the speech about taking care of his stupid still-developing body.

Luckily, Daniel didn't begrudge him the occasional beer. Luckily for Daniel since friend or no friend, an O'Neill with no beer could get dangerous. He could end up being the one bleeding from the nose just like Frankston.

That damn bastard, Frankston. If only John had had a knife and some quality alone time with that teacher. A zat or three would have been too quick. Maybe one of those Goa'uld pain sticks that made you glow out of your eyes and mouth. Yeah. That'd be sweet.

"Are you going to tell me the full story?" Daniel interrupted John's elaborate torture fantasy, his eyes never leaving the road as he drove but John knew that his friend had been observing him carefully the whole time anyway.

"Beer first, Daniel." He replied grimly. "And lots of it."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm on the Mini-Jack C2? Wow. That's cool :) I hope you guys are still liking this... here is the next part.

* * *

Dumping his school bag on the floor, John headed straight for the fridge. Daniel followed quietly, still in observer mode.

When John downed a two whole bottles of beer in less than a minute and then made to do the same with a third, Daniel stepped in.

"Woah there. Slow down." Daniel took the bottle from his friend's hand. Turning John to face him, Daniel was more than a little thrown to see tears just beginning to streak down the boy's face. Jack O'Neill did not cry – and as far as Daniel knew, neither did his clone.

John swiped at his face angrily. He was so angry. The tears were hot and unfamiliar. He barely cared that Daniel was here to see them because the fact that he was embarrassing the hell out of himself didn't seem to be that important compared to what he'd seen today.

Besides, he'd seen Daniel cry in the past and it had never made John think less of him. Hell, he'd held Daniel in his arms while the man sobbed as if his heart would break. Well, not these arms. And not him. It had been the Real O'Neill who'd been there for Daniel. Not him. Whatever. It was Daniel's hands on his shoulders now though. And Daniel's blue eyes filled with compassion searching his face. Not Jack O'Neill's face or shoulders but John's. Shoulders that were shaking in rage.

"John?" Daniel's voice was so gentle. So caring. It made John angrier if that were possible. Daniel would never have been quite so kind to that bastard Real O'Neill. Daniel was speaking to him like he was an upset teenager. Like an overemotional upset teenager. But he knew that was unfair. Daniel really did care. Not because John was a kid but because he was his friend. And because Daniel knew Jack O'Neill well enough to know he was beyond merely upset.

However, Daniel being so nice was making it difficult to keep his emotions under control. John felt like he was hanging on by a very thin thread. The fury and frustration within rose up to strangle him, to steal every breath he tried to take. Fogging his brain and his vision with red spikes of heat.

"Not at _my _school." He forced out between locked together teeth. "Not on _my _watch."

"It's not your fault…" Daniel began but the words were cut off as John wrenched out of his grip, grabbed the two empty bottles and flung them against the wall with such force that they practically became powder. Then the phone and papers on the kitchen counter flew through the air. Daniel grabbed John's arms but by then the rage had been spent and all that was left was grief. John slid down to the floor and let the feeling take him.

Daniel sat beside him.

"It's all my fault. I missed the signs. God knows how long it's been going on while I did nothing about it!"

"You didn't know."

"I should have! Those kids are my responsibility, Daniel! I'm supposed to take care of them and I screwed up."

"That isn't your job." Daniel pointed out. "The teachers are supposed to do that."

"Well, they suck at their job – and they don't have my training." John ran an agitated hand through his hair. "I can't just pretend that I'm not him anymore, Daniel. I've accepted my screwed-up circumstances but it doesn't change who I really am. Although, I realise that saving the world is no longer my responsibility – that school is _mine. _If bad shit goes down then I have to take care of it."

"It's what we do." Daniel gave him a small smile.

"Ya gotta do the right thing." John shrugged. "Had that beaten into my head – well, technically the other O'Neill did – by a certain know-it-all archaeologist."

Daniel flashed an innocent look at him. John looked up to the third beer on the counter above their heads – somehow it had escaped his wrath.

"Can I have that?" He asked Daniel. He had to ask him because his stupid kid arms weren't quite long enough to reach it from his sitting position and he was in no mood to get up.

"Sure." Daniel easily twisted and reached up to get it. "As long as you sip, not scull."

"Whatever." John just wanted to hold it. To know that some additional alcoholic haze was within reach if it became necessary. The bottle was cold and wet, a contrast to the hot dampness of his eyes. His head felt a little foggy already. This stupid child's body didn't have his well-earned tolerance to alcohol that he'd been refining for years.

This stupid child's body had let him down pretty much every day. As much as he worked on building muscle and honing reflexes, his combat skills were only a shadow of what they once were. Sure he had amazing vitality and both knees functioned beautifully 100 of the time but he could have inflicted so much more pain and damage today if he'd been in the Real O'Neill's battle ready version. Not to mention the clarity of his soldier's mind. Instead, today – cursed with the instability of his teenage systems – he'd reacted with mindless rage and his attack had been unfocussed. If he'd been thinking more clearly he might have been able to inflict serious suffering onto the teacher without getting himself suspended. Maybe things would go better for the girls if that bastard wasn't able to play the victim.

The girls. God, those poor girls. Six of them at least. Six! The five that had come forward afterwards and the one who'd been with Frankston when John had walked into that room. It had been pure chance that he'd been walking by and heard a noise. His military senses had been what compelled him to investigate such an innocuous sound. What he had found within had been one of the most truly horrifying scenes he'd ever witnessed.

"We've seen some bad stuff, haven't we, Daniel?" John lifted the bottle to his lips briefly. "All those years through the gate. We've come across some true evil."

"Yeah." Daniel replied, knowing there was no need to remind John that these were borrowed memories. They were as real to John as if they'd actually happened to him and not to Jack O'Neill.

"And before I met you there's lots of stuff I don't want to remember. Stuff I did. Stuff I saw."

"When you did black ops."

"Yeah." John took another swig of beer.

"And today?" Daniel asked carefully.

"It was worse, Daniel. God, it was worse." John's voice cracked. "Because it was on earth. Because it was in a school. Because you hear about shit like this and its awful but seeing it with your own eyes… it was too much… and I was too late to really do anything, Daniel. Too late to save her. I could end her immediate suffering by taking out Frankston but she has to live with that for the rest of her life. They all do."

He felt Daniel's hand lightly resting on his shoulder as they sat side by side. John drank more beer and tried to maintain what was left of his composure as he kept talking.

"If it hadn't been a teacher, the girls would have come to me. Everyone knows to come to me if they need help. If they're in trouble."

"They were probably too scared. Too ashamed." Daniel told him gently. "You can't blame yourself. At least now the situation has come out into the open and he can't hurt anyone else."

"I hope you're right, Daniel." John's head was swimming now and he started to feel a little nauseous. "I have to put my head down just for a second… stupid kid's tolerance for booze."

He used Daniel's leg as a pillow. Daniel wouldn't mind. God, his eyes were watering so badly. Daniel's jeans would get wet. Serve him right for… for something… for being a nerd. A supportive warm hand was on his upper arm as he lay on his side on the kitchen floor. Why couldn't he stop shaking? Why wouldn't that image in his head go away? Why could he still see that haunted look in her eyes?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You all help so much to keep me motivated. I'm at the end of what has been a very long drought for me writing-wise. However, it seems that my writing demon within – known as Boris – may have finally come out of his hibernation! Woo!

Warning: the following section may at times be disturbing to some readers…

* * *

He must have finally fallen asleep on the floor because when he opened his eyes, it was dark and Daniel's leg was still under his head. He groaned when Daniel hauled him to his feet and directed him to his bedroom. John sat on the side of the bed, allowing Daniel to remove his boots and socks. John then collapsed back onto his pillows and Daniel pulled the covers over him.

"Thanks, Danny. You can go home now if you want."

"Nah, I'll stay for a while." Daniel replied mildly.

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind." Daniel waved a hand casually as if it didn't matter one way or the other but even in his still-groggy state, John knew that if he pushed the matter Daniel would suddenly become monumentally stubborn.

There was no point arguing with Daniel when he got like that – except for entertainment – but John was too drunk and miserable to be in the mood for that. Plus, he couldn't help but admit to himself that the idea of being alone in his apartment right now didn't thrill him that much. It had been a very bad day.

Daniel wandered out of John's bedroom after a bit and John wondered if he should have done something about making up the couch for him but figured Daniel could take care of himself. He knew where everything was. Lying in the dark, John tried to drift back off to sleep again but his not-so-sober mind kept replaying that scene.

The first thing he'd really focussed on when he'd entered that room was her hair. Not the fact that her fashionable clothing was pushed out of the way to reveal the perky breasts and long sleek nubile limbs that John always tried to ignore. No, it was that long, blonde hair – highlighted just so in a way that only a highly skilled, highly paid stylist could achieve. The unusually careless disarray of wavy tendrils hanging down from the edge of the teacher's desk could only belong to one person.

Heather Marlowe. The quintessential popular girl. Cheerleader. Rich parents. The aforementioned blonde hair and eyes that were the perfect compromise between blue and green – most likely via coloured contacts. Unbelievably pretty. That old cliché – boys wanted her and girls wanted to be her.

When John 'transferred' to their school, Heather had decided that she had a huge crush on him. He was unimpressed by her shallowness and by her sometime cruelty to those less blessed than she. Even if there hadn't been the crazy age difference, John wouldn't have been interested because most annoying of all was the way she tended to act a lot less intelligent than she really was. After having spent years being impressed by the exceptionally brilliant Samantha Carter, the acting dumb thing really irritated him. Besides, that was his trick. He and Heather just used it for very different tactical reasons.

Heather was not dumb, however, and she had noticed very quickly that John didn't respond to her usual methods. She countered by embarking on quite an amazing campaign of self-improvement. She began using her popularity as John did - to influence her peers to treat each other with respect. She started taking her schoolwork seriously – which showed others that there was no shame in doing well. Her transformation had done almost as much for the improvements in the school community as John's arrival.

She might not have won John's love but he could stand to be around her now. She seemed to find it quite a novelty to be treated like person instead of a sex object. John really tried hard not to notice how sexy she was because it felt kind of creepy perving on a teenager but she was so tall and sleek and curvy in all the right ways. God, her legs were so very long and tanned.

Those beautiful legs that had ended up hooked over that rat bastard Frankston's elbows as he stood between them viciously using her for his own pleasure. Disturbingly, John was less affected by the fact that she was being raped than the look in her blue/green eyes. He'd seen men tortured before – hell, he'd been tortured before – over long periods of times and he recognised the expression on her face. It was a resignation. An acceptance. No point left in fighting, only to endure. Again. And he knew in that moment that this was not the first time this had happened to her.

Head turned towards him, eyes vacant and unseeing, her pale perfect face was marred only by the slightest trace of tears. Her graceful swan-like neck held down by one meaty hand belonging to the teacher. His other hand grabbing and twisting at one breast. She merely whimpered softly.

Another sound had filled John's ears and it had taken him a moment to realise where it was coming from. It was his own voice – a low angry sound that was becoming a snarl. In seconds he had seized the bastard and flung him to the floor. Away from Heather. She merely sat up, pushed her skirt down and hugged her shirt closed around her. Her luscious hair hung down around her hunched shoulders as she barely took in the scene unfolding before her.

As the scene played over and over in his mind, it continued into his dreams. In his dreams he did more than just snap Frankston's arm and smack him down. In the dream he was slicing at the bastard's flesh with a wicked knife. Frankston became Ba'al torturing him and Osiris hurting Daniel and Cronos using the pain stick over and over on Teal'c. John killed them all so many times in the most terrible and painful ways.

Their blood dripped down his arms and their screams filled his ears but they kept coming at him, laughing and hideous and there was nothing he could do. No matter how many times he ripped apart their bodies he couldn't protect the people he cared about from them. All those girls being violated and there was nothing he could do. One after the other he saw them screaming until it was Carter that was screaming, begging him for help – begging Jack O'Neill for help – but he was only John and all he could do was stand there with blood on his hands.

John screamed and found himself back in his dark bedroom. Seconds later, the light came on and Daniel was there.

* * *

AN: More to come shortly I hope… I've already written a little of the next chapter… :) 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: More angst and disturbing stuff coming your way - oh, and just a tiny little bit of humour to make the bad stuff go away... :) Thanks for your comments!

* * *

For a second he wanted to collapse into Daniel's arms sobbing like a frightened child but then he came to his senses. It seemed he had some self-respect left after all.

"For crying out loud!" He groaned as he realised his sheets and clothes were soaked in sweat.

"Why don't you grab a shower while I fix this?" Daniel pointed to the bed, all calm and reasonable - as if he hadn't just been woken in the middle of the night by the sound of his friend screaming.

"You don't have to…" John started.

"John." Daniel gave him that look.

"Daniel."

"John."

"Fine. Knock yourself out."

John had to admit that he felt a lot better once the shower had washed away most of the traces of the dream and he was back in a dry bed this time in boxer shorts and a t-shirt instead of the jeans and shirt he'd worn to school that day.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed.

"They wouldn't let me go with her to the hospital." He told Daniel. "Even though she begged them. Heather, I mean."

"Heather Marlowe?" Daniel was always pretty good at remembering the names of the kids he spoke about.

"Yeah."

"Was she badly injured?" Daniel asked carefully – he still didn't know the specifics of what had happened in that room but he had gotten the general idea.

"They'll treat her for shock, I suppose. Check for… internal injuries. Do the whole rape kit business probably. Apart from a few bruises, she seemed to be okay at least physically." John sighed. "After I'd taken care of Frankston, all I could ask her was 'Are you okay?' and she said yes." John shook his head. "She said yes. I wanted to hold her but of course she didn't want to be touched. I asked her how long it had been going on."

"It wasn't the first time?" Daniel's eyes were wide.

"I'd noticed that she'd been quiet the past couple of weeks. She had told me it was female stuff. I assumed it meant that this month the surfing of the ol' crimson wave was a bit rougher than usual." John laughed, the sound dead and without mirth. "Three weeks, Daniel. Almost every day apparently. She told me that it started off with the occasional grope and escalated to… well… you know." John's voice trailed off.

"God…"

"By then, some kids had started filtering in to find out what all the ruckus had been about – the bastard kinda screamed loudly when I cracked his arm." John grinned evilly. "I made someone go get the principal and started chasing everyone out of the room. That's when I noticed Ally wrapping a jacket around Heather. They were both crying."

Daniel knew the girl John was talking about. Alyson had been John's closest friend since he'd arrived at the school. He was drawn to the tiny red-haired pixie because not only was she very mature and wise for her age but her voracious appetite for knowledge – particularly science and history – made him feel like she was a cross between Carter and Daniel. Helped with the feelings of homesickness. Plus she possessed a level of sarcasm that rivalled his own as well as a faintly amused, slightly patronising stare that was almost akin to a raised eyebrow from Teal'c.

He so loved to raise a hand to halt Ally's latest technobabble ravings with his usual 'uh-uh-uh!' or 'what?' The way she would suddenly stop speaking, mouth open in shock both warmed his soul and hurt so badly – like a papercut to the heart - because it was the exact same expression he knew so well from all the times he'd done the same to his way-too-smart friends from SG-1. God, he missed Carter so badly sometimes. Especially that brilliant mega-watt smile she would give him when he either said something surprisingly clever or monumentally silly. He missed the way her eyes would light up in an almost manic way when she was given some new doo-hickey to examine.

He wondered if Carter and Ally would get on. Carter liked smart people. Daniel certainly liked Ally – she was one of the very few people from his new life that John would allow people from his old life to meet. Plus Ally had confided to John after her first meeting with Daniel that she thought he was very nice, very smart but just a bit too girly for her tastes. John had laughed his ass off at that and had adored her even more from that moment on.

Tough, smart, funny… his little pixie-girl… and here she was, sobbing with teen queen, Heather, as if they'd always gotten along – which they hadn't at all. Not even after Heather had 'become slightly more human' as Ally put it. Ally did have moments of kind-heartedness – taking care of Heather with the jacket thing wasn't out of character for her. John wasn't so sure about the crying over someone else's pain part though. It unnerved him. It felt wrong.

"I couldn't understand why Ally was crying." John told Daniel. "She wouldn't look at me. Then she went over to Frankston and started kicking the shit out of him. I let her have at it for a while but then I remembered the principal was on her way so I pulled Ally away from him. I got her to admit that he'd been messing with her too."

"Oh, John… not Ally."

"Yeah. And she couldn't tell me. She let it go on and on and said nothing. I mean I get why but it sucks. I could have taken him down sooner. I should have taken him down sooner. I should have worked it out. I should have known."

"You have to stop beating yourself up about this, John. There was no way you could have known if none of the girls were ready to talk."

"Four more girls came forward after that. It was all so random. They were different ages, different looks. It was like no-one was safe." John rubbed his forehead furiously. "But they were supposed to be safe. I'd just about gotten all the drugs out of the school, for crying out loud. Those I've 'encouraged' no longer bring weapons. It's no longer considered cool to get rolling drunk – and if you don't want to drink no-one tries to make you. God, even the guys in the locker rooms were learning to speak of women respectfully – I mean who'd have thunk it?"

Daniel gave him a wry grin.

"I worked so hard, Daniel. Kept vigilant. I've been like Mary 'freaking' Poppins for that school. I thought I'd done enough. But it's never enough is it, Daniel? No matter how hard you try you can't prevent bad things happening to your kids."

"No, you can't. You just do the best you can." Daniel knew John wasn't just talking about the kids at his school. He was also thinking about his son, Charlie, and how he'd died.

"It's not enough. Just not enough, Daniel." John's voice was so heavy. "And don't you think it kills me every day to not be watching your back? Teal'c's? Carter's? Sure, O'Neill is there but it's not the same. If things go to hell, I'm not there for you. What if something happens to one of you? Who would even think to let me know?"

"I would, John. And if I wasn't… able to… then Teal'c would. If not us, then General Hammond would call you."

"Yeah… I just hate being out of the loop. Like I'm nobody now. Like I don't matter because I'm not the real one." Jack sighed. Daniel already knew all this – they'd discussed it often enough before – especially in the early days. "Sorry. I really do appreciate you letting me know what's goes on, Daniel. You know that. It just gets to me more some days than others."

"I know." Daniel looked at him seriously. "There's something I want you to know – I'm not sure if I've made it that clear before because you O'Neill's aren't very comfortable with the discussing of the feelings."

John grinned at that. Daniel smiled in return and continued.

"As you know it took me a while to get my head this whole deal. Took time to stop judging you by the age you look as well. I decided to treat it as though both you and Jack went through those experiences with me in the past. It doesn't matter to me that technically you weren't physically there. Our friendship has developed as a result of those shared experiences."

"Besides its way too confusing if we keep qualifying it in our conversations." John smirked.

"That too. Since you were cloned, however, yours and Jack's experiences have been very different. So I see you as two different people. Similar but different. Yet both sharing the same past with me. And the relationships I have with each of you has become different."

"I understand." John gave him a wry grin.

"No, I don't think you really do." Daniel told him. "What I'm trying to make clear is that you are real to me, John. Not some fake-Jack-O'Neill. Not Jack-lite as you sometimes refer to yourself. I don't come here because I feel sorry for the poor clone. You are my friend and I care about you. And in some ways, you and I are closer than he and I can ever be."

John tried not to show how much Daniel's words had affected him. He tried to joke it away. "Yeah, well. Jack can be a bit of an ass."

Daniel gave him a no-kidding look. "Jack has trouble letting people close – letting people know when he needs them. The whole military hard-ass act. Whereas you're moving past that… letting the walls down a little."

"Yeah, the whole teenage angst crap has turned me soft."

"Hardly." Daniel rolled his eyes. "You've just adapted to your surroundings, to your situation. Jack hasn't had to cope with what you've had to go through. Sure he's got his own dramas but…"

"High school is a whole different battlefield." John laughed. He deliberately put his hand on Daniel's arm. "Daniel… I'm not afraid to tell you that I need you…"

Daniel looked like he might cry for a moment – at least that's what John told himself with delight.

John grinned – the patented slightly manic O'Neill grin. "Yep! I need you to keep buying me beer!"

* * *

Hope it's okay... got a bit long in the end... but usually that's a good thing... more to come soon hopefully...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks eb2504 - I thought I'd put in a double space but obviously that didn't work. I've put in some dashes now... much better.

* * *

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which you owe me at least $20."

John deliberately chose not to hear that part. "And hey, Danny! We have something else in common now too. Something you and the other guy will never have."

"What's that?"

"We have the same low tolerance for alcohol." John cracked up.

Daniel responded with his typical 'I do not find that amusing' stare.

Settling back into bed feeling quite pleased with himself, John yawned.

"Try to get some more sleep." Daniel told him.

"Yes, Dad." John stuck out his tongue at Daniel.

"Very mature."

John waited until Daniel had turned out the light. "Daniel?"

"John?"

"Thanks. You know… for everything."

"You're welcome."

The morning sun was insidious and painful as it invaded the slight gap in the curtains covering John's bedroom window. His headache was almost forgotten, however, as the delightful smell of breakfast cooking wafted towards his nostrils. His body exited the bed of its own accord and walked towards the source of the aroma. Mmm, there was coffee too.

"Ah, Daniel… you're a champion!" John greeted his friend. Inspecting Daniel's culinary work he was enthused to find scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns all awaiting his tasting pleasure.

"Feeling okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, bit of a sore head… a bit seedy… but it's not like I have to go to school today anyway." John grimaced thinking how much that suspension rankled. "How 'bout you? Couch okay?"

As John piled a plate high and wandered over to the kitchen table, he couldn't help but notice that there weren't any blankets or pillows lying around on the couch in the adjoining living room – so either Daniel hadn't used any or he'd already put them away. Most likely, unfortunately, on closer look at his friend was the possibility that Daniel had not slept at all.

"Oh, me? I'm fine." Daniel merely replied as he dug a fork into some scrambled eggs. Typical Daniel, John frowned. His leg could be hacked off and he'd still insist he was fine.

Assaulted suddenly by images of various times Daniel had been injured – had almost died – had been presumed dead, John closed his eyes.

He spoke casually. "So, any field trips coming up?" Please say no, he silently begged.

"Got a briefing this morning but probably won't lead to anything just yet." Daniel gave him a knowing look. "I'll be around."

"Good." John replied in an off-hand way, knowing he wasn't fooling Daniel for a second. "Cos I've got all this free time and I'm going to go nuts having nothing to do."

"Maybe I'll see if Teal'c has any plans and we'll swing by later this afternoon or something."

"Sweet." John replied. "Hey, what time's your briefing?"

"Oh eight hundred." Daniel's eyes flicked to his watch. "Damnit, I'm late!" Daniel shovelled some eggs and bacon in between two pieces of toast and took a huge swig of his coffee.

John just laughed. Some things never changed.

Daniel paused at the front door. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." John told him.

"You'll call me if you need anything?"

"Sure."

"Promise?"

"Daniel." John sighed.

"John."

"Daniel."

"John."

"Yes, I'll call if I need anything. Whatever, just go."

Satisfied, Daniel raced out the door, his makeshift breakfast clutched in one hand, his car keys in the other.

John called after him. "Yeah! Like if I need beer!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Colonel Jack O'Neill needed a beer. As pleasant as she was to look at, Sam Carter could certainly freeze a man's brain with her technobabble when she was allowed to go on for too long. He mused that if he had some alcohol lubricating his brain against the big words then he'd be able to concentrate on the good stuff, like how her eyes were all lit up and excited about whatever it was she was currently talking about. He liked it when she was happy.

He considered the others in the room. General Hammond's eyes were almost as glazed as his but Jack was sure that the General was hiding it from Carter better than he was. Teal'c was listening attentively. Whether or not he understood any of what she was saying was anyone's guess but at least he was polite enough to look like he did.

Sometimes, when she really got going it was almost like Daniel was speaking in one of his multitudes of dead languages. Speaking of Daniel, where the hell was he? Not that it was unlike him to be late, of course… but it looked like it was going to be one of those days where he'd have to get Daniel to explain to him in something resembling English what Carter was on about.

The man himself stumbled in just then, clutching Carter's report and a cup of coffee which no doubt Walter had knowingly shoved in his hands as Daniel rushed past.

"Morning, everyone." He mumbled as he slid into his usual seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Daniel." Jack remarked. "Late night with the rocks?"

"Artefacts." Daniel responded automatically. "No, I was… yeah something like that."

Jack frowned. "What kind of answer is that?"

"The only one you're going to get right now." Daniel glared at him irritably. "Sorry, Sam… please continue."

Sam smiled at Daniel and as she started up her presentation again she shared a look with Jack and Teal'c. They could tell Daniel hadn't had any sleep. He hadn't even managed to shave before the briefing. Not that this was particularly unusual, Daniel often got caught up in his work and forgot to sleep. What they all noticed, however, was the distracted worried look in his eyes.

Eventually Carter wrapped up her presentation and Jack blinked himself back to consciousness.

"So basically what you're saying, Carter, is you'd like to go to this planet and check out these strange readings the MALP picked up."

She grinned at him. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, why couldn't you just say that?" Jack teased, pretending to be exasperated.

General Hammond spoke up. "Mission approved, SG-1. You have a go at 10 hundred hours."

Daniel blinked. "What?"

"You know, Danny-boy. That's where we walk through the big ring thing out there. In an hours time." Jack drawled.

"I can't!" Daniel blurted. "I mean, is it imperative for this mission to proceed today? Can we push it back a few days or something?" He could not go off-world today of all days. What if John called?

"You have other plans, Dr Jackson?" Hammond inquired.

"Not exactly… I just can't be… not here… right now." Daniel removed his glasses and pinched his nose in agitation.

"Huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" Sam asked, her lovely eyes filled with concern.

"Is something amiss, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked gently.

"It's just that…" Daniel sighed. "A friend of mine had a traumatic experience yesterday – I just want to be around if he needs me."

"Is that what that mysterious phone call was about yesterday afternoon?" Jack asked. "And you running off in the middle of that chess game…"

"Yes."

"Damn! I was sure you faked that call because I was winning."

"You were not."

"Was too!"

"Does anyone have any objections to delaying this mission?" General Hammond asked quickly before this descended into yet another childish squabble between the two men.

Everyone indicated that they were fine with the postponement.

"Thank you." Daniel spoke quietly.

"As much as I admire your dedication to this friend of yours, Dr Jackson, you do realise we can't suspend SG-1's off-world activities for long."

"I know. I just want to be there for him for at least the first few days."

"If there's anything I can do, let me know." Hammond put his hand on Daniel's shoulder in a fatherly fashion before dismissing SG-1.

"Thank you, sir."

As SG-1 filed out of the briefing room, Jack spoke. "So, Daniel… another cup of coffee?"

Daniel sighed. "Sure." There was no way he was getting out of this without more of an explanation to his team.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to the StargateWiki site, chevron 26(dot)com and members(dot)liwest(dot)at/reno/stargate(dot) htm for the goa'uld translations - it wouldn't have been quite the same if I hadn't been able to use actual goa'uld words. :) Btw, I actually upset myself a little writing this. Hehe. How sad is that?

* * *

SG-1 made their way through the maze of corridors towards Daniel's office. If coffee was to be found, Daniel's office was certainly the place. In fact, unbeknownst to anyone in the Cheyenne Mountain complex, the particularly nice coffee machine that had appeared one day in the corner was actually a gift from John for Daniel's last birthday.

John had made all sorts of excuses about how the whole thoughtful present thing was simply a side-effect of his having too much time on his hands now that he no longer had to save the world. Daniel had teased him for even remembering someone's birthday and John muttered something about student diaries and how it was compulsory for you to write your friends' birthdays in them.

As Daniel set to work pouring out the delicious smelling liquid for his team, he felt suddenly sad remembering that John had told him how he'd enlisted Ally's aid in researching the different brands and models. Ally. Daniel closed his eyes, holding his cup as his team sat in companionable silence enjoying their first sip of excellently brewed coffee.

Alyson was so full of life and mischief. So clever and funny. Daniel honestly couldn't have been more reassured knowing John had a friend like her. Even though Daniel was sure that she had worked out that there was more to John than he let on, she had never pushed John for information about his past. It was like she knew there was a deep sadness in him and was quietly supportive without being blatant about it.

Ally. Daniel knew her. Not particularly well but although the thought of those other five girls tore at his heart, the idea of that wickedly witty, vivacious redhead having her innocence and dignity and soul ripped to shreds made him want to throw things. His hands shook around the cup, as if his inner torment could make him strong enough to crush it.

What would he have done in John's place? If it had been Daniel walking into that room, would Frankston still be alive? There was a darkness that lurked deep within him that he hid from everyone – sometimes even from himself. Anger. Cold fury. Hate. He kept it locked up most of the time. Forced himself not to think about whatever torments his wife would have gone through. Had to shut down such thoughts for fear that they'd destroy him.

Both O'Neills were good men. That was an undisputable fact but Daniel knew he was too. Except that there was this dark potential that he had seen in the vision Shifu had given him. How easy it would be for him to walk down that path towards evil. Daniel had seen himself, felt himself as that person. That utterly cold, heartless villain. Ruled by the mind, with no heart or conscience guiding him. Believing himself to be doing the right thing for everyone but in reality guided only by the belief that he had the right to play god. Sometimes he woke in a cold sweat remembering what deep down he was truly capable of doing.

Even now, he felt that chill settling down inside him. He felt this pull to get up and leave the SGC. To go find Frankston. To make him suffer. To pay for what he'd done. He felt his stomach twist as his mind came up with some truly dreadful punishments. And he could see himself doing these things quietly and without emotion. Simply a cold righteousness. He went to put his cup down on the desk and nearly missed. Teal'c deftly slid the cup out of his grip and to safety.

"Daniel?" Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

"We can all see that. You were taking care of this friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Anything we can do?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Do you wish to discuss it, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Not really." Daniel took his glasses off and tossed them on his desk. He rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"Daniel… maybe it would help to talk about it." Sam pressed.

"Believe me, Sam. Talking about it is not going to change anything."

"We realise that, Daniel. We just want to know what's going on." Jack shrugged. "I don't think it's too much to ask for at least some idea since it involves all of us."

"How do you figure that? Just because the mission was postponed? Because you have to suffer through a few days of down-time?" Daniel demanded angrily. "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!"

"For crying out loud, Daniel. That's hardly fair."

"Well, life's not bloody fair, is it?" Daniel stood and turned, leaning heavily against the bookcase behind him. "Listen, thank you all… but I'd really rather be alone right now."

"If you're sure…" Jack frowned.

"Yes, I am."

"You know where to find us…"

"Yes."

"Okay. Come on, guys." Jack nodded to Carter and Teal'c.

"I shall follow in a moment, O'Neill." Teal'c said quietly, his eyes fixed on Daniel's back.

Jack nodded and Carter followed him out into the corridor. She gave a small squeak as Jack suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall near Daniel's door.

"What?"

"Shh!" He put a finger to her lips. "We're eavesdropping."

"And why do I have to be here for this?" She shook her head.

"Because my Goa'uld is a tad rusty. And that's what they're speaking in there. Clever idea from Teal'c. Perhaps talking in another language will make it easier for our boy." He nodded his head towards the door. "Now concentrate and tell me what they're saying."

She frowned, still not happy about listening in on their friends' conversation but she did want to know what was going with Daniel. "Well, Teal'c started off with 'Pa'kree' which is like 'what's up?' Daniel said something like 'harek rel kree lo'mak onak rak shel'na' which basically means that there is nothing Teal'c can do to help."

"Good, good… keep going… what else?"

"Uh… something about 'krenol', an attack – and 'renek' which means honour and 'kalash' which refers to a person's soul."

"Well, that doesn't make much sense."

"I'm doing the best I can, sir. I'm not exactly fluent in spoken Goa'uld. Now Daniel is saying something similar to 'sha'lokma'kor'."

"Oh, I know that one. It means 'Kill them!' I wonder why I've heard that before." Jack grinned, then his grin faded. "Wait, Daniel wants to kill someone?"

Carter grimaced. "Teal'c is calming him down. Now Daniel is asking Teal'c if he'll come with him somewhere. That was the 'se'biu' part. Teal'c is agreeing and saying something about the spirit or substance of someone or maybe more than one person being stronger or more resilient than Daniel might think. That everything is going to be alright basically."

"Does Daniel believe him?" Jack wanted to know.

"Maybe a little. He wants to."

Out of nowhere, Daniel appeared at the door, Teal'c behind him. Their expressions were unreadable.

"And what does 'shak'ti'qua' mean, Sam?" Daniel asked, not too unkindly.

"Uh… 'what do you think you're doing'?" She blushed profusely.

"Daniel! Buddy!" Jack opened his arms expansively. "We were just…uh…waiting for Teal'c."

"O'Neill. Endeavouring to overhear a person's private conversation is not typically considered to be honourable." Teal'c told him.

"Probably not. Look, Daniel… we're just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Daniel said again.

"Yeah, so you said earlier. I'm not buying it." Jack shrugged. "Guess I know you too well. Now Carter worked out something about an attack on someone. Was your friend attacked? And you want to hurt the person responsible? If you can tell Teal'c why can't you tell us?"

"You want to know that badly?" Daniel snapped, his patience threadbare. He shoved Jack against the wall. "You want to know that six girls were raped? Over and over by someone they should have been able to trust? Do you need to know that? That J… my friend… walked in and saw it happening? That one of the girls was his best friend? That I know her? I don't want to know what I know, Jack. I can't stand it!"

"Oh my god." Sam said quietly, her face white.

"Daniel…" Jack's voice had softened. His hands were on Daniel's shoulders. He pulled his friend closer, one hand going to the back of Daniel's head, comforting him in that masculine way Jack had that should have seemed awkward but never did. He looked Daniel directly in the eyes. "If you and Teal'c are going on some mission to hurt the bastard responsible then you'd better count me in."

* * *

Still okay?


	8. Chapter 8

Well, gang… thanks again for the fantastic things you've said… you're the best! This next part has had quite a journey. First I did this massive brainstorming rambling stream of consciousness write in the middle of the night which wasn't quite right. Then tonight I got a flat tyre and the roadside assistance guy took 2.5 hours to show up. So I wrote all this out properly using bits of what I'd written during that late night session. I hope it turned out okay.

* * *

John finished off his breakfast with a satisfied grin. Damn, Daniel sure knew how to cook. He felt a lot better physically at least. As he cleared away the breakfast things, he realised that not only had Daniel washed up all the cooking implements he'd used but also that sometime during the night or morning he had cleaned up the mess John had made during his mini rage.

John leaned against the counter heavily for a moment. He really didn't deserve Daniel's friendship sometimes. He didn't do enough to earn it. The Real O'Neill was there for Daniel when he needed him most – in the life threatening situations they so frequently faced. Whereas all John had to offer him was all this teenage angst and trips to the principal's office – granted those were more for parent/teacher conferences rather than for disciplinary issues.

Though, when John really thought about it, Daniel did often come to see him after difficult missions to debrief and probably got a lot more off his chest than he would dare share with the rest of SG-1 for various reasons. So that was something.

Once the kitchen was tidied, he sat listlessly playing a flight simulator on his x-box. It wasn't quite the same as real flight combat was of course but it sure did feel sweet blowing some stuff up. He even found himself deliberately crashing his plane into the ground over and over just because it felt so good.

The doorbell rang – it was the beginning few notes of the Simpsons theme – something he might not have dared to have as a Colonel, but as a kid felt he could get away with it.

"Back so soon, Daniel?" John called out as he went to answer the door. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Sorry." A tiny red-haired girl stood on his doorstep. "Not Daniel. Just me."

"Ally!"

She grinned – not quite her usual wide mouthed glee but it was better than nothing. "Yo, yo, Johnny O! Wassup ma brutha!"

John rolled his eyes. Ally loved to tease him by doing impressions of the school's young male population as they tried way too hard to impress him with their 'cool'.

"Can I come in, doofus? Or do I have to stand here all day?" Ally raised a very Jaffa-like eyebrow.

"Sorry, yes… of course." He stood aside to let her in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She waved a hand at him as she plopped down in a corner of his sofa and curled up.

"You sound like Daniel. He's always fine." John told her.

"I know. I know. Even with a gaping chest wound, he'd be like 'No, no… nothing to worry about.' Anyway, of course I'm not 'fine' but I'm doing okay I guess. Well, until I showed up to school today."

"You went?"

"Yeah, I don't get why everyone was so surprised. I just want to get straight back into it. Life goes on and all that, right?"

"No-one expects you to just get over what happened, Ally. Not right away."

"Well, I am. Not completely, but enough for now." She raised a determined chin. "Besides it was over for me a couple of weeks ago. I've had some time to deal."

"Ally…"

"Look, obviously in the long run I've got a ways to go but for the moment…" She gave him a hard look then grinned. "I'm 'Fine'."

John shook his head and smiled. "So what happened at school?" Looking at his watch he realised it was only a little after ten.

"Everyone was staring at me. Whole corridors of people would go silent as I went past and then there was more staring." She shuddered and made a face. "Pity. Bleurgh, it makes me nauseous." She sighed and continued, pushing her shoulder-length hair back from her face. "If you'd been there I'd have been totally alright. Everyone would have followed your lead on how to act around me and then you and I could have laughed about them, you know?"

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't be there."

"S'okay. I'm sorry you got suspended. That sucks."

"Yeah, well… it was worth it."

"I attacked him too. I told them and they didn't do shit to me. They didn't dare punish the 'victim' I suppose."

"Wanna drink or something?" John cocked a thumb back towards the kitchen.

"Beer?" She asked hopefully.

"Nice try, pixie. How 'bout a coke?"

"Sure."

John fixed her drink with lots of ice – just the way he knew she liked it. He handed it to her as he sat beside her. They sat in a silence that was beginning to border on uncomfortable while Ally sipped at her drink. Yesterday's events hung in the air between them, disturbing their usually easy companionship.

"I wish you'd told me." John said finally. "I understand why not and all – I just wish I could have done something sooner. Hell, I wish I'd realised in time to stop anything from happening to you."

"I just couldn't tell you. Couldn't tell anyone. In the beginning when things weren't so bad, I was just embarrassed. Like I was stupid for falling for his little traps and mind games and ending up putting myself in harm's way. It started out as just an occasional touch – easy to just dismiss as accidental or not worth doing anything about. From then it was like this slow build to badness, so slow it was almost hard to notice that things were getting worse. By the time he actually got violent and forced things… well, it was too late."

John swallowed down his rage. He had to be there for her. His anger would accomplish nothing.

"I always thought I was stronger than that. Smarter. But when it all happened, it was like all my strength was just zapped away by fear and shame. I couldn't get away." She buried her face in her hands. "God, the shame. It's like a never-ending pit. A black hole."

John wanted to hold her but wasn't sure if that would be okay. She solved that dilemma for him by suddenly flinging herself into his arms. She was practically in his lap. John wrapped his arms around her small frame and stroked her hair softly.

Not too long afterwards, she raised her face from his shoulder, her fingers still clenching his shoulders. Her eyes were wet but she hadn't been crying. His pixie-girl was a tough cookie.

"You're my best friend, O'Neill." She told him, kissing his cheek so tenderly that it made his hair stand up on end suddenly as he began to feel nervous. "I don't know what I did with myself before you came along."

Her hand started stroking the back of his neck and he felt his pulse quicken.

"Ally…" He began but she silenced him with another kiss – this time square on the lips. He tried not to think about how soft and insistent her mouth was and how good she felt in his arms.

John carefully slid her off his lap and held her shoulders gently. "Ally, where is this coming from?"

"Just a comfort thing between friends, O'Neill. No biggie."

"Ally." John wasn't buying that as the complete story.

"God, okay!" She snapped, a tear spilling down one cheek. "I just want the last person to have touched me like that to be someone who cares about me. Someone I trust. So I can think of that instead of the other badness." She swiped away the tear in irritation.

John closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I could do that for you. I really do, but I just can't."

"Why not?" She asked, seemingly more curious than upset or annoyed. "Not your type?"

Sheesh, not my generation, he wanted to say.

"That's not it."

"Got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Of course not. Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Ally." He frowned.

"O'Neill!"

"It has nothing to do with you. You're an adorable and attractive young woman. This has to do with me and what I can and can't do."

"Are you waiting till you get married or something?"

"What? No!" Been there, done that.

"So, you're not a virgin then?"

"No." Well, technically this body was.

"Gay?" She asked casually.

"NO! Do you honestly think there is anything even remotely gay about me?"

"Well, there is that obsession you have with the Wizard of Oz."

"For crying out loud! That does not make me gay!" He stood up and walked away from her slightly. He wasn't used to this from her. It was part of the reason he'd let her get so close – because she never asked him questions. This was getting too hard.

"So what then? You said I was attractive. We care about each other. I believe our friendship can survive a brief foray into the world of hanky-panky." Ally stood up too, arms crossed across her chest. "Or is it that you don't trust that I have all my mental faculties intact anymore? That I can't think for myself and decide what is right for me because I'm damaged?"

"Of course not!" John's heart was pounding. There were so many things running through his head, words that could deflect her questions and put her mind at rest but they involved not being entirely honest with her. And he always did his best to never outright lie whenever he was trying to conceal his past from her.

The truth was, had he been really sixteen or if she had been at least twenty years older, he would have quite willingly have been and done whatever she felt she needed. Even now he was tempted. He knew he could make her feel so good, so special, so loved. She meant so much to him – he'd do almost anything for her. Almost.

Plus John himself positively ached for some affection. And he wasn't sure he could wait another ten or twenty years for it. In his memories of being Jack O'Neill, he knew it had never been too difficult for a slightly dangerous yet distinguished Colonel with a roguish sense of humour to find companionship for a night or two if he felt the need. As a slightly weedy kid whose mind belonged to a fifty year old, it was impossible.

The girls who would be considered a socially acceptable age seemed absolutely too young for him. It felt wrong. The women he found physically and intellectually attractive were closer to forty – and if a woman that age wanted him as a sixteen year old… well, that was disturbing as well. So basically he was – or rather wasn't – screwed.

For the billionth time he wondered how the hell he was supposed to live like this! Then he felt her hand on his arm.

"All those times," she said softly. "All those times I've seen this same look of sadness on your face and I've just changed the subject or done something stupid to make you laugh. I've never pushed you for information because I respect you and I accepted that you were either unwilling or unable to talk about it."

"I appreciate that." He told her, hoping that maybe this was the end of her questioning.

"You don't think I haven't noticed how you seem so out of place. That some obvious pop culture references are lost on you. The strange old-fashioned phrases you sometimes come out with that remind of something my uncle would say."

Thank you for not saying grandfather, he thought silently.

"I've wondered if you might have been home schooled or maybe born in another country but I've never asked. Never asked why besides me your only friends – the only clue to your past - work on a top secret base under Cheyenne Mountain."

"Top secret base?" He tried to laugh but inside he was ever so slightly freaking out. "Not much that's a secret about Deep Space Telemetry except that it's even more boring than you'd think."

"Please give me some credit, O'Neill. No way there isn't something fishy with them having an archaeologist/linguist on staff. And your friend Murray? He's definitely not a scientist."

"Ally…" John begged. "Please don't ask me questions I can't answer."

"Fine. Then tell me anything. Anything about your past. I feel like you know my deepest, dirtiest, most painful secret and I know absolutely nothing about you. Please, John… anything." Her eyes were huge in her tiny face. "I want to understand why you're so sad."

* * *

Eee. What will John say now? What will he tell her? Don't ask me... cos I don't know yet. In the late night session of stuff I wrote I think he told her too much... but maybe that's alright. Who knows? LOL


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey! New part... hope everyone likes it. Thanks for being so supportive and for your wonderful words. :) It really helps with the ol' motivation factor. Which means everything because I LOVE to write and sometimes it's so hard.

* * *

"Come on, Daniel!" Jack's face was fierce. "Where is this piece of filth and what's the plan? We can break into a prison if necessary – I don't mind."

"He's not in prison – not yet at least."

"Well, where is he?" Jack demanded.

"In hospital. My friend took care of him." Daniel told the team with a small smile of pride. "Broken arm – probably requiring surgery and a severely broken nose. At least."

"Excellent work!" Jack declared approvingly. "Couldn't have done better myself."

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged raised eyebrows that went unnoticed by Jack at least. Sam on the other hand was starting to get that look she got when she was trying to understand the inner workings of alien technology. Like it was only a matter of time before she figured it out.

"I can find out if he's been charged yet, if you want." Sam told Daniel. "Hack into the police server. It'd be easy. I would suggest we keep an eye on this case. We've got plenty of friends in high places who could intervene if necessary."

"Yeah, that'd be good, Sam. Thanks. I hadn't even thought about that yet. More worried about how my friend is taking all this. He's the type that feels like he alone is responsible for saving the world."

"Sounds like me." Jack grinned, and then quickly added before anyone could object. "Well, not just me, of course. Me and my team."

"Well, my friend doesn't have a team!" Daniel snapped. "The closest thing he has to back-up were two of the girls who were raped! Can you imagine how he feels? Like he failed to protect them! Not just those two but the other four and god knows how many others who may not have come forward yet."

Teal'c stepped forward and put a large hand on Daniel's shoulder. "He is not alone, DanielJackson. He has our friendship to help sustain him in this difficult time. We will convince him that the fault is not his."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jack held up a hand in confusion. "You're telling me that you also know this mysterious friend of Daniel's?"

"I do, O'Neill. I also consider him to be my friend."

"Is this someone I'm supposed to know?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Probably." Daniel replied in an off-hand way.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly? Do I know him or not? Who is it?"

"Just forget it, Jack. I don't know what I'm saying any more." Daniel walked into his office where Sam was sitting at his computer. "How's it coming?"

"I'm all set. Give me the name." She replied.

"Frankston."

"First name?" She looked at Daniel.

"I don't know." He sighed, aware of Jack's gaze on the back of his head. "He's a teacher at Cheyenne Mountain High School."

Jack's mind immediately made certain connections. The girls who were raped were high school kids. Children. He was going to kill this Frankston. No, wait! He'd find the coldest, most controlling and ruthless Tok'ra symbiote he could find – someone like Anise maybe – and he'd shove it into Frankston. A snake that wouldn't let him have control of the body ever and would take him into seriously dangerous situations involving much torture and chance of death. Yeah! And then he'd somehow arrange for the Tok'ra in question to be accidentally captured by Ba'al. He envisioned even more terrible and painful scenarios for several minutes and he was so involved in this that he didn't follow on with these connections to the conclusions that Carter was just about to make.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Your friend is a student at Cheyenne Mountain High School? You mean that its… Holy Hannah!"

Daniel sighed again and shared a look with Teal'c. They both turned to Jack and waited for him to catch on. It was only a matter of time before Jack's brain caught up with everyone else. And who knew how he was going to react to this news.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

John didn't know how to react. What was he going to say to Ally? How could he possibly get out of this without losing her? He couldn't lose her. He sat back down on the couch. Defeated and lost. His mouth was dry and both his head and his heart hurt. He needed a drink. A strong drink.

The thing that hit him hardest was that at the height of her pleas for information about his past, she had called him John. She'd never called him that before. Ever. It proved to him just how serious she was about her request. No light-hearted joking and mucking around now. This was it.

What could he tell her? He remembered signing the non-disclosure documents and he wasn't sure he could get around those just because it had been the Real O'Neill signing them and not this particular cloned hand. Even though somehow the Air Force had overlooked the need to make him re-sign those papers, John still felt obligated to adhere to the agreement because he truly believed in the reasons for secrecy.

However, at the same time he felt that simmering resentment inside. The feelings of abandonment. Did the Stargate Program or the Air Force even deserve his loyalty? How could a person be shoved out in the cold and still be expected to keep all these secrets locked up inside? Always having to keep everyone at arm's length? It was different for the Real O'Neill. Different for Carter and Daniel and Teal'c. They had each other. They were part of something. Safe inside Cheyenne Mountain there was no need to watch what you said. Everyone was a part of the special little Stargate club.

Apart from the visits from Daniel and Teal'c, Ally was truly all he had. She was part of his every day life. She was his life. With his completely screwed up situation, there was no way he'd ever be able to find a friend like her ever again. Not that she could ever be replaced. He needed her. Without her, he felt like he would lose it. That the darkness that had threatened to overwhelm him before he'd met her would find its way back to him. It would consume him and there'd be no escape from the overwhelming and pointless despair. The overwhelming pointlessness of his existence.

"I can't." Finally, he managed to find his voice. It sounded so weak.

"Can't or won't?" She asked. Calm. Not offended or judgemental.

"Can't."

"Classified?" Her voice was nonchalant. Soothing.

"Yes." To admit even this small thing was beyond relief.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"I can't tell you more." John replied wearily. "I refuse to lie to you, Ally. I won't."

"You don't have to lie, O'Neill – but you don't have to tell the whole truth either. Use vague analogies that don't make sense and I'll at least get some idea of what's going on. I won't press for details. I just need enough so that I know you. Okay? We can do that without comprising any national secrets."

"I don't know…"

"Just try it, O'Neill. I'll ask questions and you can answer what you feel like. Be as vague as I know you can be."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You can trust me, O'Neill. You know that. I swear that I will ignore any conclusions my amazing mind comes up with." She laughed.

He wanted to laugh along with her but this was too serious. She was pretty sharp. That combined with the fact that he just wanted to completely spill his guts right now was a dangerous combination – but what choice did he have? He had a sudden urge to call Daniel. Maybe he'd know what to do. Except that he was too afraid that Daniel would advise against telling Ally anything at all. It was safer that way – but John knew he had to take the risk. She was worth the risk.

"Okay." He said finally. "Ask your questions."

* * *

Nervous. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Gang - another add... I love the way writing this story feels... haven't felt that good writing mojo for a long time... thanks for all the lovely reviews as always - love you guys!

* * *

"What?" Jack noticed his team staring at him. Waiting. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Cheyenne Mountain High School, Sir." Carter told him patiently. "Who do you know that is a student there?"

"Me?" Jack blinked for a moment, then did a double take as he made the connection. "Woah… me!"

Carter gave him that close lipped slightly embarrassed 'there ya go' smile.

"Wait a minute." Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "You mean to tell me that you've been going behind my back to hang out with my freaking clone? That you're friends with it?"

"He's a human being, Jack – not an it. And yes, he's my friend." Daniel told him patiently.

"He's not a person – he's an Asgard wind up toy!" Jack grumbled irrationally, waving his arms to make his point.

Daniel's eyes narrowed in the way Jack always hated. He did that whenever he was going to be especially stubborn but also whenever he was disappointed in Jack's way of thinking. And Jack really hated it when it seemed he had once again fallen short of Daniel's lofty expectations and ideals.

"Jack…" Daniel's voice had a defensive edge to it. "Don't get me wrong, I understand why you decided to have no contact with each other. However, that means you also have no idea how difficult things have been for him and despite such difficulties what amazing things he's managed to achieve at that school. I mean the place is virtually drug free now! There's no bullying and the entire school's academic stats have increased since he's been there…"

"Daniel…" Jack interrupted, holding his hands up in front of him. "Your eyes have gone all glowy… are you sure you haven't been snaked?"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

Teal'c spoke up. "It is as DanielJackson has described, O'Neill. Your other self has achieved remarkable outcomes whilst also maintaining his own high academic results."

"Do you two gush about me like that?" Jack raised an eyebrow hopefully. An eyebrow that sank rapidly as even Teal'c seemed to blush slightly. "No? Damn."

"Well, Jack… we're hardly surprised given who John really is." Daniel threw him a bone. "Wouldn't you have done the same in his place?"

"Don't know about the good grades crap but probably." Jack mused. "Well, go Mini-Me." He turned to Sam. "So… Carter… you been hanging with ol' chip off my shoulder?"

"No, sir." She made a slight face.

"Nice to know someone still appreciates the original and the best." He crowed cheerfully – trying and failing to hide his discomfort that his other friends were so enthusiastic about the accomplishments of Mini-Jack. Something about that was just irksome.

"Yes, sir."

Jack let out a long drawn out sigh. "Well, I suppose someone had better let the other me know that we're taking care of the criminal end of things. That we'll make sure that the bastard will get what's coming to him and all that." He picked up the phone. "What's the number, Daniel?"

"You're going to call?" Daniel blinked in surprised.

"You got a problem with that?" Jack held the bottom part of the phone out towards Daniel for him to begin dialling. "What? I'm not allowed to call myself now?"

Daniel shared a look with the rest of the team and began punching in the numbers.

"You have it memorised?" Jack sounded hurt. Daniel just shrugged.

The phone on the other end started ringing and all of sudden Jack felt weird. Nervous. Maybe he should have just let Daniel call. Why did he feel the need to talk to his other self? To make sure he was okay? It was just too insane. Jack began hoping that Mini-Me wouldn't answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Even though Ally had indicated that he didn't have to answer questions that were too hard or complicated he was still feeling decidedly wary as they sat down together on the lounge again. It was like his nerves were shot. He just didn't know if this was going to work.

"Settle petal." Ally told him. "This isn't an interrogation."

"I'm not promising anything, Ally. Only that I'll be trying damn hard not to outright lie to you."

"I know. I'm looking for ideas not facts – so I'll treat your answers as such, alright? I'll tread gently." She squeezed his hand briefly. "Okay… um… your parents… what happened to them?"

"They died a long time ago. My mother had a heart attack and my father sort of went downhill after he lost her. He passed on a few months after."

"I'm sorry. They must have been pretty old when you were born then?"

"You could say that." John told her. In actual fact when he'd been popped out of the ol' Asgard xerox machine, the O'Neills had been long dead.

"Okay." She looked thoughtful. "So, where were you born? Where did you grow up? Where are you from?"

"I've travelled a fair bit but I guess Minnesota is the closest to what I'd call home." John suddenly realised that apart his origins in outer space, he'd never actually left Colorado Springs since he'd been created. That threw him for a moment.

"Travelled around this country or other countries as well?"

"Both." John decided for the most part to treat Jack O'Neill's history as his own. It felt real enough to him to be counted, he figured.

"Have you been to high school before?"

"Yes. It was a while ago. It was different to our school."

"Different how?"

"Just different." He gave her an apologetic look. He couldn't tell her that it was because a lot of things were different for a teenager thirty years ago.

She smiled. "Uh.. what else do I want to know… You've known Daniel a long time?"

He calculated to make sure the answer fit in with his current age and then answered. "About six or so years."

"How did you meet?"

John made a face. "I can't answer that one."

"Oh, well how about… how did you become friends? Like why?"

"At first I thought he was a gigantic nerd – and I didn't really like science geeks at the time." He grinned. "No offence."

"None taken. Besides you're quite a science geek yourself now." She teased.

"True enough. A lot of things have changed about me since then. Anyway, Daniel kind of grew on me over time. Like a disfiguring rash."

Ally smirked. "Oh please. There is nothing disfiguring about Daniel. Especially not his ass."

"Shut up! Eww! I do not want to hear shit like that!" John mimed great nausea before turning more serious again. "The thing is… we went through some… heavy stuff together and I came to appreciate that there's a lot more to Danny boy than is first apparent. He has gotten me through some really tough times. He's always got my six, you know? I think one of the hardest lessons I've ever learnt in my life is that Daniel is pretty much always right. Not that he THINKS he's always right but that he actually is. It's extremely irritating."

"I imagine it's more irritating for Daniel when people don't listen." She laughed.

"Oh, he doesn't let it phase him. He never lets up until he's browbeaten everyone into submission – either that or they do what he wants just to stop the whining and pouting. Yep, that boy is the most determined, stubborn son of a bitch I've ever met." John told her, with pride in his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know him better." Ally remarked.

"Again. Ew."

"Not like that!" She slapped his arm. "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I know. You've got a lot in common."

"Yeah, the stuff he knows about history just boggles my mind. I love picking his brain!" She lowered her eyes then. "I know I'm the only person from school who has met Daniel and Murray. I mean apart from some teachers and Mrs B who've probably met Daniel. I suppose for the most part it's easier to keep that part of your life separate from your daily life. Less complicated with the whole classified and unexplainable things?"

"Yeah. Besides, that part of my life – apart from Daniel and Murray, I guess – is sort of done."

"By choice?"

"Not mine."

"Can you ever go back to it?"

"No." Then he paused. "Well… not like it was… maybe in a few years but it'll be different."

"I know it's a little selfish but I'm kinda glad." She told him. "I get to keep you for a little while longer at least. I'm sorry that it makes you sad though."

"My pixie-girl makes it all more bearable." He grinned, waving a hand.

She smiled back, colouring slightly. Her grin turned slightly wicked. "You're a pretty good kisser, O'Neill… any chance of some more of that?"

He coughed, unsure of whether she was joking. Then he was saved by the sound of the phone ringing.

* * *

Let me know what you think... 


	11. Chapter 11

More! Hope you like...

* * *

Jack was painfully aware of his team mates watching him as he nervously paced near Daniel's desk waiting for his clone to answer the phone. He had an urge to hang up or shove the handset at Daniel but then suddenly it was too late.

"Hello?" A familiar voice.

"Hey." Jack coughed to make his voice work properly. "It's… uh… me."

"What do you want?" Mini-Jack asked, not in an entirely unfriendly manner.

"Um… Daniel told us what happened."

"Why?"

"Because we made him, that's why." Jack rolled his eyes. "Listen I was just calling to let you know that we're keeping an eye on this Frankston guy's case. There is no way he'll get away with what he's done."

"Oh… thanks."

"And uh, you know, keep up the good work."

"Sure. Whatever."

"So… um… you doing okay?"

"Never been better, Jack. Everything is just peachy. What do you think!"

Jack frowned at his clone's hostility. Here he was trying to be nice and all he got was attitude? "What do I think? I think I'm being rather understanding considering you've got my friends sneaking around my back going to visit you."

"Jack." Daniel protested from nearby.

Jack waved him off, getting his snark on well and good. "I'm not happy about you trying to steal my friends and maybe I'll have to put a stop to it."

"You can't take Daniel away from me!"

Jack blinked at the blatant need in his younger self's voice. The sudden panic that made all the bravado that both O'Neills were famous for slip away. Was Daniel really that important to Mini-Jack? He gazed at the archaeologist thoughtfully. Daniel returned the gaze looking slightly baffled.

Jack had lost Daniel before. Or thought he had. More than once and it had not been a good feeling any of those times. Even leaving him behind on Abydos that first time – realising he would probably never see him again had left kind of an ache inside him. Not that he liked to acknowledge it too much – even to himself. Even trying to think about it make his head hurt.

Daniel was like a younger brother or a son in so many ways. He was irritating and frustrating but he also had this naïve and wondering way of looking at the world that made Jack feel both protective of him and envious of him. Then there were the times when Daniel seemed so much older and more mature than Jack – which was also irritating and frustrating – but the wisdom in those way-too-blue eyes was also very comforting in times when Jack was at his wits end and didn't know what to do with himself.

Brother, son, father, mentor, spiritual advisor, friend. Daniel played many roles in his life. He was also one of the bravest people Jack had ever known. Stubborn and passionate and determined to always do the right thing no matter what the cost to himself. Jack didn't know quite what he'd do if he ever lost Daniel for good. He decided to stop thinking about it. All that touchy feely crap just led to insanity. What he needed instead was cake.

His voice grew soft as he spoke into the phone more gently. As if he was comforting himself. "I won't, kid. I promise. I'm sorry I implied otherwise. You know me… always with the jokes and craziness."

"Yeah." The clone sighed, seemingly slightly embarrassed at exposing weakness to Jack. Not that either of them really had any secrets from each other – except those that an O'Neill hid even from himself.

"Keep your chin up, kid, okay? We'll keep you updated."

"Yeah, I appreciate that, thanks. Bye Jack."

The phone clicked as the clone hung up on his end. "Bye John." Jack told the disconnection tones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Ally had really tried hard not to listen to John's conversation but she couldn't ignore the way he had begged the person on the other end not to take Daniel away from him. He had been standing with his back to her and she saw the way his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. It took all her strength not to go up to him and put her arms around him. She knew how much Daniel meant to him – even if most of the time he tried to hide it with his self-effacing blasé humour.

However, she knew better than to acknowledge a moment of weakness. It was one of his many flaws – this desire to always seem strong and in control. She really hated all the tippy-toeing around but that was what a girl had to do around the fragile male ego. Besides John O'Neill was no ordinary male at all and for some unknown reason he was worth all the hard work.

She stayed silent as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and slumped down on the couch beside her. He knew she had heard. He finally met her eyes and saw a sort of understanding there.

"Everything okay?" She asked casually.

"Yeah." He twisted open the bottle top viciously. He was so annoyed with himself for going all mental. As if the Real O'Neill could take Daniel away from him. As if anyone could tell Daniel what to do. Not even General Hammond or the President himself if push came to shove. Besides Daniel was too soft-hearted to ditch the poor old clone and leave him all on his lonesome. John swigged his beer.

"You do know that it really pisses me off that you drink beer but won't let me." She told him for the hundredth time.

He shrugged like he always did. "I'm 'emancipated'…" The way he said it made it sound more like constipated. "…and you're not so you just have to deal with it, kiddo." He stuck out his tongue at her.

She punched him. "Hey… so did you ever consider going to live with Daniel? I mean before the whole emancipation thing?"

"Live with Daniel?" John made a face. "He's got the worst taste in decorating – all these dusty rocks all over the place and crazy ass masks on the walls."

"Be serious, O'Neill."

"Okay, we talked about it but it would have just been a bit too weird. He travels a lot anyway and well, I'm kinda too independent. It would just have been a bad idea."

"Also because of his connection to your past?"

"What?"

"I mean that living with him would have put you in closer proximity to your past. Sort of shoving your face in what you can't have any more. You don't need that."

"You are way too smart, pixie. You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Someone cool?" She grinned.

"Someone way cool." John felt sad as he always did when he thought of Carter. He wondered how she was doing. Did she still get excited about doohickeys? Did her eyes light up that certain way when she was technobabbling? Did she still smile that special smile at the Real O'Neill when he said something dumb to amuse her?

Ally bumped her shoulder against his – a welcome distraction. "So about the kissing thing?"

"What about it?" John fiddled with his beer.

"If I get you drunk enough maybe?" She winked. Goddamn, he was cute when he got nervous. She should tease him like this more often.

"Ally…"

"Seriously, O'Neill… why not? You didn't ever answer that question."

"I can't… It's just that…" He sighed. "I… I'm sort of…"

"Spit it out, O'Neill."

"It just feels wrong." He finally blurted and regretted it instantly.

"Wrong?" Her voice rose slightly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

D'oh!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ally…" John held up his hands. "Don't get pissy."

"Pissy? Oh, O'Neill, you haven't even begun to see pissy." She stood over him, hands on tiny hips. "I've had like some serious damage done to my self image and you tell me that kissing me feels wrong? You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Pixie-girl… we went through this before… remember? It's not you… I'm the one with the problem."

"Damn straight you have a problem!" She snapped.

"There's something cruvis with my fron! I'm completely derentis!" He wheedled, knowing he could distract her at least partially with an intellectual joke.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just a little latin I picked up from Daniel. Wrong. Head. Insane." He laughed nervously.

"Oh. Very funny." She almost smiled. Like when a pet dog does something vaguely intelligent.

"Ally, please don't be mad." He did his best puppy-dog eyes since the dog thing seemed to be working for him so far.

It seemed to do the trick because she gave a loud, annoyed sigh and collapsed heavily on the couch again. In a long-suffering voice she huffed. "So… explain to me exactly what is so cruvis with your fron."

God, how to explain this to her. "I… feel… like I'm too old for you."

"We're the same age, idiot."

"But I don't… feel… this age." He indicated his body.

"I don't feel like my age either." She shook her head. "That's sort of normal."

"In my case it's sort of not… normal."

"Do you mean because you were forced to grow up quickly doing whatever you were doing in your past? Being treated like an adult maybe and now you're forced back into high school where you don't feel like you fit in any more?"

"Sort of." He sighed. "Look, Ally… how old do you feel? I mean with the way you think about things and compared to the people in our classes and all that?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." She mused for a moment. "Maybe… um… mid-twenties or early thirties? Is that being egotistical?"

"I don't think that's over estimating." He smiled. "It's one of the reasons I feel so comfortable with you."

"How old do you feel, O'Neill?"

John rubbed a hand over the back of his neck furiously before answering. "Fifty."

"What?" Ally laughed but then she saw he was serious.

"I told you I was insane." He waved his hand at her. "Fifty year old guy and fifteen year old girl equals ick factor into the high positives."

"No, no, no… I'm mid-twenties to early thirties… which makes me the ideal age for a fifty year old guy going through a mid-life crisis – and since you've been forcefully retired from your old life… I think that can qualify."

"You seriously want this?" John asked her. "I mean do you just want some comfort today? Or do you want more than that?"

"I haven't thought about it in any sort of detail, O'Neill. It just kind of happened – and it was nice and I want more. You're the most important person in my life and I guess I have feelings for you. I don't want to be with anyone but you. So, yeah… I wouldn't mind seeing how things went… if you can get over being derentis."

"And if I can't?"

"Then we stay friends." She shrugged. "Which I think we can manage."

"Sounds too easy."

"Oh, it won't necessarily be easy, O'Neill. Nothing worth it ever is." She smirked. "But we can make it work. One way or another. If we just keep talking to each other about stuff."

"What like… communication?" John made a horrified face.

"Yes!" She punched him. "I don't know why you're so worried about the age thing… you might feel 50 but with your maturity level being ten – twelve at most – it pretty much all balances out."

"Ya think?"

"I do! Much more than you do." She punched his arm again.

"Oh, is that a fact?" He shoved her back. She shoved him in return.

"Yes! Physically there is no difference in our ages. Psychologically we're fine. However, emotionally I'd be the cradle snatcher!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Kiss me then! I dare you!" She grinned wide, total manic pixie. "I double dare you! Unless you're too chicken!"

"Oh, yes… that is mature. I totally see what you mean now." He drawled.

Then she actually started making chicken noises at him! He grabbed her and she just smiled wider as if she was winning.

"C'mon, O'Neill… you know you want to…" She giggled.

And god help him he really did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Jack was still musing on his clone's extreme reaction to his entirely flimsy threat to stop Daniel and Teal'c from hanging out with him. It took him quite a while to notice that Daniel was glaring at him. Teal'c didn't look that happy either. Carter was working away at the computer looking uncomfortable and wishing she had an elsewhere to be.

"Daniel?"

"What the hell was that all about, Jack?" Daniel snapped.

"It was nothing, Daniel. Just a silly little misunderstanding between me, myself and I… well… uh… me and myself because the robot me wasn't involved. So, yeah…" He raised his chin as if he'd made complete sense.

"He wasn't trying to 'steal' us from you."

"Well, he is in high school… I wouldn't put it past him… me… they have all sorts of crazy dramas like that going on."

"Oh, please!" Daniel threw his hands up in frustration.

"It's true!" Jack insisted. "It's all about who is best friends with whom and so forth. You gotta know this stuff. You've gotta fight for it. It's CRAZY!"

"He's already got a best friend, Jack. And it's not me." Daniel smirked.

"Is it someone cool? It is, isn't it? I mean… he's me after all!"

"She's very cool actually."

"She?" Jack was stunned. "He's best friends with a chick? No way!"

"And what exactly is wrong with that, sir?" Carter's voice held a dangerous edge.

Jack smiled nervously. "Nothing! That's brilliant. He's not going to turn out gay at all!"

"You do realise you're talking about yourself, O'Neill." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm definitely not turning out gay. Too late for that!" Jack grinned. "And slightly frowned upon in my line of work unfortunately. Don't ask, don't tell and all that jazz."

"What the hell are you going on about, Jack?" Daniel asked wearily.

"I have no clue. I was hoping you were going to explain it to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks as always for the reviews! Means everything! Especially the detailed ones which I will respond to properly at the start of the next chapter hopefully… I don't have time at the moment sorry. And yay I'm back on the C2 woo!

* * *

When it appeared obvious that Jack wasn't intending on continuing whatever it was he was on about, Daniel turned to Carter. 

"Sam, what have you found out?"

"There's no record of his arrest as yet. That's probably because of what his hospital records indicate…"

"And what is that, Carter?" Jack asked, getting the feeling he was so not going to like the answer.

"He's listed as critical, sir."

Daniel was shaking his head. "But the principal told me that he just had a concussion and broken arm!"

"Turns out his injuries also included cracked ribs, the concussion involves a fracture to the skull and the break in the arm was particularly nasty – requiring some fairly complex surgery which may or may not repair the damage."

"Shit." Jack rubbed his hand through his hair and looked at Carter hopefully. "Critical but stable?"

"Can't say for sure just going by these records, sir."

"Shit." He said again.

Daniel sat down heavily behind his workbench. "What will all this mean for John? I mean what if that bastard dies?"

"Steady there, Daniel. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Daniel has a point, sir. Even if Frankston makes a full recovery, there may still be questions as to how a sixteen year old inflicted this kind of damage. If they start looking into the past of the clone it could get complicated."

"The clone has a name, Sam." Daniel frowned.

"Sorry, Daniel." Sam blushed. "Things could possibly get a bit hairy for John."

"JohnO'Neill must be protected!" Teal'c said with determination. "He has been through enough!"

"Easy there, big guy." Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to the kid. If anyone does any digging we'll take care of it. The SGC's secrets will be kept."

"But at what cost to your other self, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. "What if in order to protect the secrets he can no longer continue to live in society as he is now? What will become of him then?"

"He'll manage, T. He's a tough kid."

Daniel lifted his head from his hand, his face dark. "So help me… if he even looks like he might get screwed over by anyone there will be hell to pay."

"Hey!" Jack held up his hands. "No need for the crazy talk just yet. Look, I know I haven't been completely comfortable with the whole mini-me thing but that doesn't mean I will put up with anyone messing with the kid. He's kinda family after all." Jack coughed. "Kinda."

"Don't you know the local sheriff, sir?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, good idea, Carter. I'll give him a call and get a sit-rep." Jack pulled out his cell. Andy was a poker buddy of his. Good guy. Best of all, he could be counted on to give Jack the intell he needed and not ask too many questions.

The rest of SG-1 waited as patiently as possible while their CO made the call. When he hung up, he turned back to them his expression serious.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Just a kiss. You can do it, O'Neill!" Ally goaded. "It's not a commitment. Don't be gutless!"

John still had her by the shoulders. He shook her. "Stop it!"

"Make me!"

"Argh! You're driving me insane!"

"You're already there, buddy! I know why you like 'The Wizard of Oz' so much! It's because you identify with the cowardly lion! Boohoo! If only you had some courage!"

And then he was kissing her. Fiercely. His first thought was that at least it shut her up. His second was that this felt so good. The third thought was 'what the hell am I doing?'. His arms wrapped firmly around her, he was supporting most of her weight since she seemed to have practically melted against him.

As gently as he could he extricated himself from the kiss.

Her eyes were wide. "Holy shit…" She whispered, her fingers moving to touch her lips in wonder.

Making sure she was steady on her feet before he released her, John turned quickly and fled to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He slid down the wall head in hands as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Goddamn stupid teenage hormones. Where was his self control?

He'd probably made things much worse with Ally. Kissing her like that. When she was already vulnerable. He couldn't have an actual relationship with her after all. If her feelings for him went that direction it could threaten the friendship that meant so much to him. He didn't want to hurt her if he couldn't give her what she wanted or needed but most of all he didn't want to lose her.

"John?" Her voice came through the door softly as she knocked tentatively. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just gimme a minute." He told her as calmly as he could. Damn it, she was calling him John again.

* * *

Eee... 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I wrote some more. I'm loving the replies. Loving them! Hopefully I'll find some time to reply to each personally (via the reply review and not here hehe) Until then just know that every comment helps keep me motivated to write the next section. :)

* * *

When it looked like no-one was willing to make the choice between good or bad news first, Jack made the decision for them.

"The good news is that the police aren't looking at doing anything about John's involvement so far. Apparently they got a exemplary and rather long-winded character reference from a Mrs Beetlejuice."

"Bedelmeier." Daniel corrected. "She's the principal."

"Whatever. Andy says he's more than happy to accept her assurances that the only time the kid would ever use whatever martial arts skills he has is in the defence of his fellow students. He also mentioned that she believes that he gained these skills from his parents who may or may not have been secret agents." Jack grinned. "Quite the imagination obviously. Apparently she also believes there is no way a certain handsome young archaeologist would be associated with someone of anything less than excellent moral fibre."

Daniel blushed profusely as the rest of his team shared amused smiles.

"So yeah, as far as Andy is concerned, even if the bastard dies John won't get into any trouble for it. The DA feels the same way – obviously the public would not be okay with him prosecuting the kid who stopped the guy raping the prom queen. So everyone knows Frankston is scum and they have proof of his guilt. That is also, however, where the bad news comes into play…"

"Oh, I'm so not going to like this…" Daniel closed his eyes.

"Frankston has some kind of immunity."

"What!"

"Apparently the FBI need him for some huge case. They're moving in now to contain the situation." Jack pressed his lips together in disgust.

"Contain the situation!" Daniel was yelling now. "The FBI need him so badly that they're willing to look the other way while he rapes innocent young girls?"

"Andy didn't say they'd look the other way, but he doesn't have the greatest amount of faith in the feds either. Plus with the FBI digging into things it means that John might still be in danger of being compromised."

"How could a school teacher be so vital to an FBI case?" Carter wondered.

"Could you do some discreet digging into the bastard's background, Carter? And see if you can find out more about this all important case?"

"Yes, sir."

"I believe we should inform General Hammond." Teal'c spoke up. "His contacts might prove most valuable."

"Agreed." Jack nodded. "We'll use the red phone advantage if need be."

"After all, saving the world however many times should at least occasionally give us a say as to what goes on in it." Daniel's tone was low. "And this is not acceptable."

"Indeed." Teal'c and Jack said together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey." A tiny face peeked around the door frame.

"Hey." John responded, not moving from the bathroom floor.

She sat down beside him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For pushing you. It wasn't fair on you. Especially when you'd already explained that you were uncomfortable. In my defence, I'm not feeling entirely rational at the moment."

"S'okay. I understand."

"You don't kiss like a high school guy."

"I don't?"

"Nope." She gave him a small smile.

"Hmm." He shrugged.

Ally leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped one arm around her. "Guess you're not the only one who is derentis." She sighed sadly.

"Guess not. Maybe not quite as much as me though."

"Oh, definitely not that bad." She agreed.

"Your folks know where you are?" John asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Yeah, I called them from school after I told Mrs B I wasn't staying at school today." Ally sighed. "They're being soo nice. So desperate to do and be whatever it is that I might need. I could get away with anything right now. It's way too weird."

Ally's parents had always been fairly lenient - after all, they let her come hang out at his place all the time even though there was never any parental supervision. Though John had worked pretty hard at keeping their trust in him – always making sure that Ally got home on time and making sure her parents knew where they were going and what they were doing. They were really nice people. John could imagine they'd be beside themselves trying to work out the best way to help their daughter through this nightmare. Probably trying too hard the whole time.

"You know what my mum said? When I decided to ditch school today? She said that she preferred it if I didn't go back to school until your suspension is lifted. That if I wasn't going to be at home where she could make sure I was okay, that at least she'd know I was with you. That was her condition. To be with you or be home."

"What can I say? Your parents love me." John joked lightly.

"They do. And I have to agree that I feel safer with you than I do anywhere else right now."

He squeezed her gently. "You can hang out with me as long as you want. I'll take care of you." And if anyone ever tries to hurt you again, I'll kill them, he added silently. I will kill them slowly. And a lot.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here's the next part. By the way, I DO have super fast typing skills but the story comes only at the whim of my writing demon within – Boris. Do I have an end in mind for this? Boris does, I assume. Me, not so much. I originally began this almost as a one shot character study but it sort of took on a life of its own. Like so many of my other stories. I'm so not in control but it seems to all work itself out in the end. Thanks for all the support and I hope you like the next part…

* * *

General Hammond looked up from the reports he was perusing as all four members of SG-1 turned up in his office.

"Could we have a word, sir?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Why don't we move to the briefing room." The General suggested. They had sparked his curiosity considering they'd only left less than an hour ago and their faces were all very serious.

"So what's this about?" Hammond asked as they all settled into the briefing room chairs.

SG-1 exchanged glances and then Daniel spoke up. "It's about my friend, General. The thing I didn't mention before was that this friend is actually John O'Neill – the Asgard made clone of Jack."

"I see. What happened?"

"John has made it his mission to make sure the school runs smoothly. Since he's been there…"

Jack interrupted. "Yes, yes… I don't think the General is really interested in school statistics. Let's just say that mini-me has been kicking some delinquent butt and that everything is all sunshine and roses now. Except that while he was making all this progress with the kids, the faculty turned out to contain one massively evil son of a bitch. The type that likes to mess around with little girls."

"Oh my god."

Daniel continued. "John walked in on one such attack and that teacher is now in hospital in critical condition. So far the police and the DA aren't interested in prosecuting John or investigating him further."

"So what's the problem?"

"It turns out that the teacher is instrumental to some big FBI case and has been granted immunity from prosecution." Major Carter told him

"What!"

"We were hoping that some of your contacts might give us more information about this case and find a way to make sure that Frankston doesn't get away with what he's done." Carter passed him a couple of pages of computer printouts with the relevant details.

"If this Frankston doesn't make it, we could run into some difficulties with the FBI for blowing their case." Hammond pointed out. "They could go after Colonel O'Neill's clone – which is something we don't want to happen. Obviously if they start looking into his background we could run into some difficulties."

"We wish to protect JohnO'Neill from all harm, General Hammond." Teal'c asserted. "He must be allowed to continue the life he has created for himself."

"I think it's safe to say, sir." Jack's voice was firm. "That each and every one of us would be willing to call in certain favours from high up if necessary to achieve the outcomes we want."

"Understood." Hammond sighed. "How many? How many girls?"

"Six." Daniel replied tightly. "That have come forward so far. There might be more."

"God." Hammond couldn't help but think of his grand daughters. If anyone hurt them he'd rip them apart. "I'll let you know what I find out. In the meantime, this situation is your top priority."

"Thank you, sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" John asked Ally as they paused on the doorstep of the extremely impressive house belonging to the Marlowes.

"If she's not up for visitors then her folks will just say so and at least she'll know we're thinking of her." Ally decided.

It had been Ally's idea to come visit Heather. Apparently, Heather had been released from hospital some time last night. Unlike Ally, Heather had not appeared at school. Neither had the other girls.

"Maybe we should have called first?" John suggested.

"We're here now." Ally pushed the doorbell.

Mr Marlowe opened the door looking rather haggard. Definitely not his usual crisp suited self at all. He took one look at the pair on the door step and opened the door further to let them in.

"John." He clasped John's hand firmly and shook it. "Thank you so much for what you did for my girl."

"Anyone would have done the same."

"Not necessarily quite as good a job. Thank you. I'll be calling the school board about getting your suspension revoked. It's just ridiculous that you should be punished for what you did."

"It's okay, sir. It's only a week and not on my permanent record."

"Still. It won't do at all."

Mrs Marlowe appeared, also looking very tired and not as polished as she usually did. She'd obviously been crying a fair bit. "Jonathan…" She practically collapsed in John's arms.

He rubbed her back, trying not to feel awkward. He didn't really know her very well. He'd only really been to Heather's place for a few parties which he patrolled with eagle eyes to make sure no-one got up to anything stupid.

Mrs Marlowe eventually pulled away from John and then turned her attention to Ally. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Getting there, Mrs Marlowe… we just wanted to drop by see how Heather is."

"That's so sweet of you, dear." Mrs Marlowe looked like she was going to cry again so Mr Marlowe quickly took them upstairs to Heather's room.

"Heather, honey?" He knocked on her door. "John and Ally are here to see you but they'll come back later if you want."

"It's fine, daddy."

Heather was sitting cross-legged on her bed. Wearing tracksuit pants, a baggy t-shirt, with no make up and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, she looked even younger than she was. She seemed really fragile but calm.

John sat in her desk chair while Ally plopped down on the bed with Heather. "You doing okay?" He asked.

"I'll live." Heather replied, definitely not her usual chirpy, cheerleader self. "Thank you both for what you did yesterday."

"No problem. I enjoyed every minute of kicking the bastard's ass."

"It gets easier, right?" Heather asked Ally. "I mean you're coping better?"

Ally's eyes closed briefly and she took a deep breath. "Some days are harder than others but I think now that it's truly over and he can't hurt anyone else… I think it'll get better yeah."

"I hope he dies. Is that bad?" She asked. "God, I hope you won't get into trouble if he does, John! Shit! Don't worry, Daddy has really good lawyers. He won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't you worry about me, Hezzah."

"I've been thinking about your friend, Daniel."

"What? Daniel? How do you know about…"

"You know… that talk you gave in 'Society & Culture' last semester… on the person who inspires you most in regards to ethical and moral issues?"

Ally grinned. "Oh, I'm so going to tell him about that!"

"You are not!" John was horrified. He practically forgotten all about that talk – and he so hadn't mentioned it to Daniel! He gave Ally a filthy look and then turned back to Heather. "You were saying?"

"I was thinking about what he'd do in this situation. I mean if he'd been hurt and there'd been others who were also hurt by the same thing. I think he'd want to help the other people."

"Probably." John agreed.

"So… I was thinking all last night… maybe I could start like a support group or something. All the girls could come here and we could hang out. Just talk about how we feel and vent and stuff. I mean my parents could even organise a counsellor for all of us. Someone really good. Do you think that's a dumb idea, Ally?"

"No…" Ally's voice was quiet. "I think it's a really good idea and very considerate of you, Heather. Strength in numbers and all that." She took Heather's hand.

"My other idea… and tell me if you think it's stupid or whatever because I'm not certain that I'm thinking clearly… was that maybe John might consider teaching like a girl's self defence class. I mean… everyone trusts you and obviously you know some martial arts… It wouldn't have to be just for the girls involved but anyone who would like to feel safer, you know?"

John swallowed hard. Man, Heather was really surprising him. He felt moved. "I would be very happy to be a part of that."

Heather smiled bravely. "Good. I've got some planning to do then. I feel like the only way I'm going to get through this is to focus on more positive things. Distractions. Speaking of which, do you both feel like playing some x-box or watching some DVDs?"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay, I got stuck on a bit for ages! It's extra long to make up for it. Thanks for letting me know you'd been missing this one too:)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next couple of hours, Heather's parents dropped in every few minutes with drinks or snacks in that hovering, nervous way Ally was very familiar with by now. Her parents were acting exactly the same way. She had to admit though that it was especially strange to see Mr Marlowe anything less that completely self-assured. She supposed he was a nice enough guy considering he was a high-powered investment banker but he was definitely the type who would show no mercy if you crossed him.

As she watched John and Heather battle it out for first place in a car race, Ally mused that once the shock wore off a little, Mr Marlowe would no doubt be out for blood. Frankston's blood. Ally had no problem with that at all. She and her parents had no powerful contacts or allies so the fact that Mr Marlowe was on their side was a great relief. Ally wasn't sure she could entirely count on the police to get the job done. She'd noticed a great deal of tension around the place when she and the other girls had given their statements. Something was up and Ally had a bad feeling.

She noticed John giving her a serious look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sure." She forced herself to smile at him and found it wasn't too hard. After all, having John O'Neill on your side wasn't half bad either.

A few more games later and Heather seemed to fade, so Ally and John decided to head off so she could get some sleep, with promises that they'd come see her again tomorrow. Heather was determined to have some of the planning done for her projects to show them by then. When they got downstairs, Ally was pleased that Mrs Marlowe had been sent off by her husband to have a lie down as well. She couldn't have handled more of the poor woman's weepiness.

"Back to my place?" John suggested and she agreed. She most definitely didn't want to go home. "Feel like lunch yet?"

"Not really after all those snacks."

"Me either."

They were silent most of the way home and Ally started thinking about how she probably wouldn't mind having a snooze either. Preferably with her head on John's shoulder. She was fairly sure he'd be okay with donating a shoulder despite all the weirdness between them this morning.

She was lost in these musings and didn't realise John had stopped suddenly as they approached his doorway. She practically crashed into his back. He reached back to steady her without turning away from whatever had caused him to stop in his tracks. Peering around him, she took in a figure at the door. Tall and good looking despite the graying hair, the man – definitely military – was holding a six pack of Guinness and what looked to be a cake.

"What are you doing here?" John's voice was quiet.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying long, I just thought I'd… oh, hi…" The man noticed Ally. "How ya doing? I'm Jack…"

"He's Jack." John interrupted. "Just Jack."

Ally giggled. She couldn't help it. He was so the complete opposite of the character of Jack in 'Will & Grace'. "Just Jack!" She snorted as she did the hand movements that went with the catchphrase. "Oh my god…"

The two men stared at her and it made her laugh harder because they had exactly the same expression on their face. She couldn't stop laughing. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't breathe. What the hell was the matter with her? She was losing it completely.

"Ally?" John's hands were on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She managed to shake her head and with startlingly silent efficiency, John had thrown Jack his keys and scooped her up in his arms, while Jack opened the door for them. It was like they could read each other's minds. She was deposited on the couch with John's jacket around her shoulders, one of his hands rubbing her back and the other holding one of hers. 'Just Jack' pressed a glass of water into her shaking hands and then he knelt down beside her.

"Got anything stronger than that?" 'Just Jack' asked quietly, nodding towards the water.

"Just beer. Daniel won't get me anything else." John replied.

"Typical."

"Yep."

"S'pose Guinness wouldn't be that much help?"

"Probably not."

"I brought cake."

"Cake is good."

"Yep."

"None for me, thanks." Ally grinned weakly. "I might just go have a quick lie down in your room, O'Neill, while I regain some dignity."

"Yeah, no problem, Pix…" John helped her up. "Don't worry, we'll save some cake for you and I'll check in on you in a bit, okay?"

"Make sure you wake me up before Daniel comes over. I so have to tell him about that speech."

"You won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"What speech?" Jack asked, seemingly bewildered but intrigued.

"Nothing for you to worry about!" John hissed back at him as he gently pushed Ally towards his room.

Ally settled herself down in John's bed. She felt safe here. She really wanted to hover near the door in the hopes of hearing what the two guys were talking about but suddenly she was so very tired. Was probably just as well as it would just bring up more questions that she'd want to ask John and more questions could push him away from her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, that's the best friend, huh?" Jack tilted his head in the direction Ally had gone.

"Yeah. Ally. She's a cool chick."

"You two… uh… together?"

John just looked at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"She's fifteen!"

"I didn't ask if you were sleeping with her!"

"Then what were you asking?"

"I don't know. Like if she was your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Does she want to be?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just curious." Jack replied mildly.

John just glared at him.

"C'mon! I'm just saying! Redheads aren't exactly your type but they're still hot."

"One more word about her and I'll drop you." His clone's face was suddenly very close to his own. Eyes cold. "Remember… O'Neill… I know your weaknesses."

"Woah… settle down, kid. I was just joking around. No disrespect intended. You know that."

The kid sat back down. "Yeah, I guess I do. But you don't know Ally."

"So tell me." Jack shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" John's eyes flared. "That I can't live without her? That she's the only thing keeping me going in this completely screwed up existence! Is that what you want to hear?"

Jack watched with interest as the kid stormed to the bench and cracked open one of the cans of Guinness that he'd left on the counter. He barely caught the other can that John half-heartedly threw at his head.

"You care that much about her and she's not your girlfriend? She not interested that way?"

"Does it really seem that simple to you?"

"I thought that was what this going back to high school thing was all about. High school girls."

"Think about it, Jack. I'm not a kid. Technically, I'm you. Would you feel comfortable dating a high school girl?"

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, Ally is way more mature than I'll ever be… but… I don't know…"

"…it's just hard to get your head around."

"Yeah."

The O'Neills sipped thoughtfully at their Guinness.

"Maybe!" Jack had a lightbulb moment. "Maybe you could think of this all as being undercover and then get sort of lost in your cover? Then you'd be able to feel more like a high school kid?"

"Yeah, a high school kid who – instead of being able to let go and have fun – spends his time patrolling parties making sure the shenanigans don't get out of control. Who spends every moment at school keeping an eye out for bullying and drugs and any other dangers to those kids. And yet who failed to keep his own best friend safe."

"You can't blame yourself…"

"I don't want to talk about it." John waved his hand. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm cool."

"I know. So am I." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No, like Ferris Bueller level of cool. Like The Fonz."

"Woah." Jack was impressed. "I would have thought with all the patrolling you'd be seen more of a fuddy-duddy killjoy."

"You'd think so but no… they all love me. Teachers... students… parents... It freaks me the hell out!"

"Man." Jack shook his head. "What about Ally? She love you too?"

"Ally thinks I'm a doofus. So, yeah… she knows the real me. As much as she can without actually knowing the truth."

"Must be tough."

"Yep. She's like as curious as Daniel and almost as smart as both Daniel and Carter. Fun times."

"Speaking of smart… what's with you and the grades? What's up with that?"

"Eh…" John shrugged. "What else is there to do? Gotta keep myself entertained somehow."

"And giving speeches, huh?" Jack raised an amused eyebrow. "Why is the elfin one going to tell Daniel about this mysterious speech?"

John sighed heavily. "Because it was about him." He muttered.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Jack almost spat out a mouthful of Guinness. "Are you kidding me?"

"It was just a stupid assignment for 'Society & Culture'. I didn't know who else to talk about, okay?" John ran his hand through his hair until it stuck up. "I just kind of talked about how he approaches situations, right and wrong and all that jazz without mentioning anything classified. Just the whole selfless thing he has going. The whole moral compass deal."

"I hear ya. Remember the time when those damn Eurondans turned out to be Nazi-ish?"

"God yes. Daniel was such a pain that mission."

"Yeah, he sure was." Jack put on what he thought was a pretty Daniel-like whiny voice. "Jack…it's the right way to get what we want but is it the right thing to do?"

John grinned. "Whenever I need a laugh I just remember that time when you guys were affected by that humming plant thing. The way Daniel got so mad that he jumped up and down. Cracks me up every time I think about it."

"Me too." Jack sighed. "Good times."

"Yep."

"Do you…uh.. miss it?" Jack spoke carefully.


	17. Chapter 17

It took me soo long to finish this section as well! I was so close to being finished and the last tiny little bit too sooo long. Thanks for all your kind words. I'm trying to keep all my current stories updated fairly regularly but sometimes real life intervenes. Stupid real life. Btw, I think they should have revisited the mini-Jack storyline too – they could have even brought back that actor to make up the four person team when Jack was General. Or to replace him when he left altogether. I mean… what a waste of all that frontline experience! I'd have loved to have seen even an episode where they dealt with a young O'Neill trying to find his NEW place at the SGC on a new team or whatever. Imagine his new team trying to reconcile him being Jack but not Jack. Fascinating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I miss being taken seriously."

"Since when have I – uh, we – been taken seriously?" Jack grinned.

John shrugged. "It could be worse. I've played the parents and teachers so that they almost treat me like an adult. Almost."

"S'pose the hard-ass colonel act is hard to keep up when it's mistaken for snarky, moody teenager."

"Exactly." John sighed. "I miss standing up in front of an elite group of airmen and having them hang on my every word. I miss my opinion counting when it really matters. I mean I realise that technically that was never me but it feels like it. It's hard to go from someone that is owed a couple of favours by the President to someone who is trying desperately not to become class president."

"It might not be much consolation now but at least you know in a few years all that will be easier. Even the whole dating thing. Either you'll get lost in your cover and your headspace will change or maybe when you're like in your twenties or something you can start dating older women."

"Maybe."

"So, you gonna rejoin the Air Force eventually?"

"Probably. I was thinking about going to college first though."

"College!"

"Yep. I like the sound of Dr O'Neill."

"What type of doctor?"

"Don't know yet. I know what types of degrees would be useful but I'm not sure yet which field interests me the most. I suppose it might come down to what I get for my SATs. Daniel is going to help me study for them."

"That's so crazy!" Jack wondered. A nerdy O'Neill. Who would've thunk it?

"I might go for more than one degree. Maybe more than one PhD. Give Daniel a run for his money." John grinned. "I don't want to be stuck in the lab though – like Lee or…god, forbid, Felger." He shuddered. "So I gotta make sure whatever I study helps me on the front lines. Like Carter and Daniel. Or maybe even like the guys on SG-9."

"You want to be a diplomat!" Jack was practically horrified.

"Why not?" John grinned. "I'm getting very good at manipulating groups of people with very differing points of views. Let's just say that negotiating a trade agreement or mediating between warring clans doesn't seem like such a big deal these days."

Jack made a defeated 'it's your life' type of gesture with his hands and then took another swig of Guinness. The kid was obviously nuts – in a Daniel-type of way. So, not so bad, after all.

"Why don't you grab some plates and a knife – you'll know where to look – and serve us up some of that cake while I go check on Ally." John suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack replied, cheerfully. Cake was good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John was half-hoping to catch Ally leaping onto the bed after she'd been busting listening at the door. He was, however, still glad to discover that she was in fact fast asleep and couldn't have heard anything.

He pulled the covers up further over her shoulders. Damn, she was so cute. His mind and body warred over what type of cute. She really did look like a pixie with her red feathery hair and her turned up nose with its pale smattering of freckles. Like a female Peter Pan. Peta Pan. He grinned to himself. She'd kill him if he started calling her that. Besides she was more like Tinkerbell. That fairy had attitude.

She murmured in her sleep, sighing peacefully. At least there didn't seem to be nightmares for her at the moment. His pixie-girl was tough but she needed her rest. Carefully pushing some flame-coloured strands back from her face, he smiled softly. So cute.

Stealthily making his way back to the lounge room so as to not disturb her, John came across the sight of Jack O'Neill with a huge chunk of cake halfway into his gaping mouth. Jack saw him and froze. He practically dropped the cake on his plate.

"I was waiting for you." He insisted.

"So, I see." John grinned.

They ate in companionable silence and John couldn't believe how normal it felt sitting here with… well… himself. The Real O'Neill sort of felt like an old friend.

"Jack…" He spoke between mouthfuls of cake.

"Yeah?"

"Could I maybe use the cabin sometime?"

"Sure. I'll get you a key. Just let me know when you're going so I don't… interrupt any shenanigans." Jack grinned.

"As if." John rolled his eyes.

Some more cake was consumed. They were careful to leave some aside for Ally.

"Jack…" John had another thought.

"Yeah?"

"You know how sometimes after a tough mission you can't really talk to your team mates about it – cos they were there and whatever. And anyone else wouldn't get it?"

"I think I get what you mean."

"Well, sometimes, Daniel finds it good to talk to me about that stuff. Objective but not."

"And?"

"And… you could too if you wanted." John shrugged, his voice quiet. "I'm just saying."

"I'll keep it in mind." Jack responded. "Thanks… John." It took a conscious effort not to call him 'kid'.

More cake. More Guinness.

"And uh… John… same here, if you wanted." Jack said awkwardly. "I mean you've got Daniel but I guess I sort of might understand on a different level about some things. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." John smiled. "Thanks."

"It's less weird now." Jack said. "You and me. Hanging out."

"Yep."

"Not like we could do it all the time or anything but a little bit is okay."

"Yep."

"Would it be bad idea if I bought you alcohol?"

"Daniel would be mad."

"Yeah, but he's funny when he's mad."

"Sometimes."

"Well, the offer is there. And like if you need me to get you into an R-rated movie or something."

"Cool."

"Uh, John…" Jack ran his hand over the back of his neck. "There's actually something I have to talk to you about. I'm pretty sure Daniel and Teal'c are coming over later but I thought I'd get in before them because I felt like… maybe… I don't know… that it would be better coming from me… somehow…"

"Out with it already, Jack."

"The thing is…" Jack sighed heavily. "Frankston's dead."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliffhanger, much? evil grin


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay… wasn't very nice considering the cliffhanger I left you on… but I'm here now with some more…

Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack watched his clone's reaction to the news. All of a sudden the kid looked very, very young.

"What? How? I killed him?" John was shaking his head. His face had gone pale.

"No. He had an aneurism or stroke or something."

"And that could have been caused by the trauma I inflicted." John insisted.

"Except that he also has a strange burn on his forehead and nose that the doctors can't explain."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm afraid not."

"You're trying to tell me that a snake got into Frankston's room and fried his brain with a hand device?"

"Looks that way." Jack shrugged.

"And you're going to explain that to the FBI how?" John stood and paced. "Why the hell would a goa'uld be here to kill some random bastard teacher?"

"Probably something to do with the FBI case and Frankston's immunity from prosecution. No doubt it also involves the NID and the Trust as well. They'd hate to miss out on a good intrigue."

"You don't know though, do you? You don't know what's going on. I am so screwed. They're gonna think he died because of what I did and I'm just some nobody kid who can't even vote and…"

"Stop it. We'll get to the bottom of it like we always do and we'll protect you. Whatever it takes. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You're covered – alibi-wise – since you left the school yesterday?"

John took a deep breath. "Yeah. Daniel was here till this morning, then Ally came over and then we went to Heather's. Of course, all those people have every reason in the world to lie to protect me."

There was a less than gentle knocking at the door. The two O'Neills exchanged glances. Without a word, Jack moved to position behind the door just in case. He nodded that he was ready and John opened the door.

"Mr Marlowe…"

The investment banker stormed into the room obviously in quite a state. "John. Have you heard about Frankston?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"What?"

"You heard me." He grabbed John by the shoulders and stared at him intently. "Did you go to that hospital this morning and kill him?"

"No, sir. I did not."

"I wouldn't blame you if you had. I just needed to hear the truth. My legal team are standing by to defend you in case things get crazy."

"Thanks."

Mr Marlowe suddenly realised Jack was there. "Oh, we haven't met. Jim Marlowe." He shook Jack's hand. "CEO. Marlowe and Shore Investments."

"Jack O'Neill. Colonel. The Airforce." Jack replied and then belatedly added. "Ah… sort of a distant relative of John here."

"Yeah…" Behind Mr Marlowe's back, John gave Jack a 'what the hell' look. "I think our grandmothers or great-grandmothers were sisters or something."

"Ah…" Mr Marlowe replied, tactfully avoiding asking more questions though it was fairly plain that he was wondering why Jack hadn't adopted John when his parents had 'died'.

Changing the subject, John asked quietly. "Does Heather know?"

"Yes." Mr Marlowe sighed. "She just went very quiet and said 'well, that's that then' and went back to her plans."

"Plans?" Jack asked.

"Heather wants to set up a support group for the girls affected and she wants me to teach them self defence."

"Strong girl." Jack approved. "Good plans."

"Ally?" Mr Marlowe enquired.

"Asleep in my room. She doesn't know yet."

"Ah." Heather's dad sighed, obviously glad he wouldn't have to be the one to tell her about Frankston's death. "Listen, John… I've had your suspension lifted but since then I've spoken to Ally's parents. They don't want her going back to school for a little while – and I feel the same about Heather – and we all feel that if the girls aren't going to be in school we'd rather you were not obligated to be there either. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." John replied cautiously.

"Both my Heather and especially Ally are strong-willed, young women. They might not be ready to go back to school but they're most likely not going to sit at home the whole time either – obviously Ally's already been out all day as it is. All of us parents would feel a lot better knowing you were going to be wherever they are so that we know they're safe."

"I can definitely do that."

"You can count on John, Mr Marlowe." Jack agreed.

"I know." Mr Marlowe shook himself. "Well, I must get back home. Mrs Beidelmeier is arranging for your teachers to send you some classwork at some point but don't stress too much about completing it. Thank you again, John. For everything."

John just nodded.

Jack closed the door behind Mr Marlowe. "So your suspension just turned into a holiday. Bet that doesn't happen very often. Or ever."

"Whatever. It makes no difference to me."

"Sure it does."

"Okay maybe a little." John agreed. "I'm just so freaking tired, Jack."

"I'll head off then and you can follow Ally's example…"

"No, I mean… god, Jack, how many times have you retired now?"

"A few."

"Well, you know what I'm talking about. I should be looking at setting myself up with a fishing pole, a pond and a barbeque. Instead I have to start my whole life again. Work out what and who to be. Trying to make sense of this fucked up existence. Don't get me wrong – some days I think it's kind of cool – to have a second chance and do things differently this time around. Shake things up a little. But mostly I'm just tired. The body and mind are on fire but the soul is exhausted."

"Look, it's been a rough couple of days but you'll be fine." Jack coughed uncomfortably. "Stop being so melodramatic. You've got at least a week of R'nR. Make the most of it."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Oh my god. You did not just call me that."


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay! Hope you're all still enjoying this. Apologies if anything is hinky later on in this chapter because my beautiful beta reader, Mysfyt, was not online when I wrote the last bits but I decided to be brave and upload it anyway.

Nela – the humming plant episode was "One False Step" very early in the series. The SGC accidentally injured the plant and it changed the frequency of the sound it emitted and that in turn made the inhabitants of the planet sick. And it made Jack and Daniel very snippy at each other too.

Thanks for the lovely responses. I'm especially glad that people are totally getting some of the underlying things that I'm trying to get across. I must be doing something okay! And I'll try to write more often if I can!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I so did. What are you gonna do about it, old man?"

Things descended from there into a playful but very brief wrestling match that dumped both of them off the couch. Both O'Neills broke apart quickly.

"Woah, are you as weirded out as me?" Jack asked as they sat on the floor.

"More."

"Actually I think my weirded-out factor is much higher than either of yours." Ally was standing at the doorway with one eyebrow raised.

The O'Neills scrambled to their feet quickly, red-faced. "Ally!"

"Stop doing that! It's what set me off last time." She protested, grinning.

"What?" John looked at Jack.

Jack looked at John. "What? I'm not doing anything."

"Neither am I."

"Stop it!" She giggled.

"What?!" They both complained.

"God, you both have the exact same expression on your face! The same mannerisms. You could be twins!" She was practically dancing with merriment.

"Oh, come on." John protested a little weakly. "He's at least a hundred years older than me!"

"And I'm much much better looking." Jack shrugged.

John just looked at him.

"What?" Jack asked. "I am. I totally am."

No response from John.

"Much." Jack mumbled. "You can't handle the truth."

Ally's giggles continued, without the hysteria of the incident in the corridor. "Man, you guys are so related."

Then suddenly all three of them were silent as Ally realised what she'd said.

"Well, that's… ah… c…" Jack began.

"Classifed. I know. Sorry. Forget I said anything." She waved a hand.

"I was going to say complicated." Jack sat down and cut another slice of cake, giving his clone a very hard look. What had he been telling the girl? For her to use the word 'classified'? He'd have to get Daniel to give the kid a stern talking to. John was ignoring his glare.

"Say no more." Ally waved a hand in apparent casualness but Jack didn't miss the sharp intelligence in her gaze as she met his eyes. Reminded him too much of Carter when you just knew that she knew exactly what you were trying to hide. Then Ally's eyes left his and went to the cake. "Can I have some of that now?"

Jack went to cut her what he considered to be a ladylike slice but she kept huffing at him until he widened the angle of his cut several times. How could such a tiny girl eat a slice that big? Jack shook his head.

John went to the fridge and poured Ally a glass of something which seemed to Jack to be ice with a dash of coke.

Jack sipped at his Guinness and watched quietly as John let Ally have a sip of his own Guinness. Just a sip. Not that she grumbled much about not being allowed to have more – Guinness was an acquired taste after all. Jack could see why John and she were so close. Even after this short amount of time he found himself admiring and liking her. He could certainly imagine being friends with her but if he were in John's place could he date her?

Trying to think objectively – and trying not to feel like a letch – he thought about it but it was just too weird. Made his brain hurt. Maybe if she was 21 at least. Jack would never even think of dating someone so young but that was mostly because the age difference tended to lead towards different interests and points of view. And because people would think he was a dirty old man. Neither of those would be a problem for John – except in his own mind.

Of course, Daniel and Teal'c would know. Jack had no clue what they'd think. And Carter might find out too. Geez. No wonder the kid was all touchy about the idea. It had seemed so simple to Jack on the surface but then he kept thinking of John as a kid. Easier to see him as a kid than remember the truth of what he was. Maybe if someone had thought to ask Thor to remove the clone's memories – to give him a fresh start. About how maybe that way Jack could have adopted the kid… but no, he refused to think about that. Just as ruthlessly, Jack squashed down the memory of the kid's eyes – pleading with him. Asking him to be allowed to live. In some ways from that moment he kinda loved John. Sort of the way he loved Cassie. Did that mean he loved himself? Jack snorted.

"Are you okay?" Those eyes were on him now. So like the eyes of his – their? – dead son, Charlie that it made his heart clench. Charlie always knew when he was sad too. Ally's eyes were on him too – so filled with compassion in that moment that she could have given Daniel a run for his money. Was he really that transparent?

"Of course I am." He pulled a well-practiced roguish grin onto his face. "I was just thinking about how little cake there was left."

"Truly tragic." Ally raised an eyebrow and Jack nearly choked on his next sip of Guinness. Had she been taking lessons from Teal'c?

John just laughed and slapped him on the back as he coughed but those eyes still watched Jack.

"You know…" Ally mused, looking at Jack. "You might make a good punching bag."

"What?" Jack blinked.

"For the self defence class that John is going to run." Ally grinned mischievously. "We'll be needing some pretend bad guys to beat up. I'm sure O'Neill has his heart set on getting Daniel in on the smack down but I think I could take Daniel now so that's no challenge."

John snickered and then looked at Jack cautiously. Almost shyly. "We'll have to see what the girls feel comfortable with at first but… if you wanted to… then… that'd be good." He turned to Ally then. "Jack was… involved with me learning the hand-to-hand that I know now."

"Even better then." She looked at Jack.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to help out. Hey, what about Murray?" Jack suggested. "He'd be good cos they could hit him as hard as they wanted without being scared of hurting him."

"He is quite intimidating at first glance though." Ally tapped her index finger on her lips in thought. "Once you get to know him you realise he's a total softie but probably not a good idea for the first class or anything. Maybe later on."

"Maybe you could ask Carter for me?" John asked quietly.

"I could do that." Jack replied, cautiously. He figured Carter would probably baulk at spending time with John just as much as she'd leap at the chance to help the girls. So who knew what she'd say. "She'd be a good role model for them for sure."

"An air force chick would be brilliant. She's not scary looking or anything though, is she?" Ally wanted to know.

Jack shared a look with John, both clearly thinking of the woman's sparkly blue eyes and soft golden hair. Her glorious smile. "Definitely not scary looking. She'd be… perfect."

"So when are you going to do something about that?" John's stare was hard.

Jack let out a slow breath, practically glaring back. Don't go there, kid. Just don't.


	20. Chapter 20

More fic! Sorry it took so long! I'll try to be quicker in future... really... and better shortish than nothing.

* * *

"About asking her to help out with your female self-defence class?" Jack spoke each word deliberately. "As soon as I get back to base I'll mention it."

"Thanks."

Jack nodded in return. He wondered what the best way to convince Carter would be. He had no clue how traumatised girls would react to himself – despite the apparent trust they had for his clone – but he was certain Carter would be wonderful with them.

The kid was speaking again. To Ally. "Pix... there's something I have to tell you."

Jack realised what he was going to say and as much as it made him feel like a coward he found himself saying. "Maybe I'd better get going."

He was rewarded by an icy look from John. He sat back down on the couch.

Ally just sat quietly watching John, waiting for what he had to say. Knowing that it wasn't something she really wanted to hear but she appeared quite calm.

"The thing is... um... Mr Frankston died this morning."

"What?" Her tone was flat. Neutral. "How?"

"They don't really know. An aneurism maybe."

"Will they blame you? Or me?"

"We won't let them." Jack interrupted. "But no, I don't believe it was because of what John or you did. It just... happened." Yeah, the way stuff happens when Goa'uld decide its time for you to stop breathing for whatever reason.

"Okay." She replied simply. "At least the girls don't have to go through any sort of legal stuff. Court cases or whatnot."

"That's right." John replied. Cautiously, Jack thought.

"Clearly, I should feel something about this but I don't right now." She mused. "Probably later I will but I'll deal with that later. Can I have another coke?"

"Sure." Jack leapt to his feet to make it the way he'd seen John do earlier. Anything to feel useful and to not have to sit there watching her calm face. Worrying about what would happen when the news really did hit her. Would this mean she could never have closure? Who knew? What was closure in a situation like this? And he couldn't even bring her comfort by explaining just how painful and terrifying a death by hand device could be.

They watched an episode of the Simpsons and reluctantly – since they were about to watch another – Jack decided that he should head off. Daniel and Teal'c were no doubt going to turn up any time now and for some reason he didn't want to be here when they did. The kid would probably tell them he'd stopped by anyway but still.

"Nice to have met you, Ally." Jack nodded to her as John came with him to the door.

"You too, Just Jack." She grinned. "Thanks for the cake."

"You betcha." Jack nearly made it to the door when the bell rang. The Simpsons theme sounded again. "That is the coolest thing ever!" Then his face fell as he took in the empty cans on the coffee table and kitchen counter. "Damn! Daniel will kill me when he finds out I got you guinness. Don't suppose you have a back door?"

John shook his head. "And with your dodgy knee I wouldn't risk the fire escape."

"Why you little...!" Jack moved towards John with his hands outstretched, unintentionally looking like Homer going for Bart.

Meanwhile, Ally had opened the door and greeted Daniel and Teal'c/Murray warmly.

"Jack." Daniel's eyebrows raised. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, you know me, all unpredictable and whatnot." Jack removed his hands from John's throat and waved a hand.

"I'd offer you some cake but Jack ate it all." John grinned. "Good to see you guys."

"Did Jack also drink all the guinness?" Daniel asked pointedly. In disapproving tones.

"John gave a talk about you at school!" Jack blurted. Diversionary action!

"Jack!" John hissed. "Shut up."

"What?" Daniel blinked.

"You are so mean, Just Jack." Ally grinned. "Besides, I was saving that one for just the right moment. And Daniel, he got an A+ for it."

"You both suck." John grumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Thanks for not giving up on me! The emails I get letting me know people are favouriting The Non-Real O'Neill or adding me to their author or story alerts really mean a great deal to me and help to get Boris – my writing demon within – focussed back on continuing this story. I may occasionally (*cough* or always *cough*) be slow in delivering the next chapter but rest assured I am in no way abandoning any of my writing. Big thanks to Mysfyt and Cath for their ongoing hand-holding and support.

* * *

"Why would you be giving a talk about me?" Daniel was perplexed.

"It was just this thing alright!" John waved his arms about in the patented O'Neill fashion. "Forget about it."

Daniel just shrugged and Jack wasn't sure if he would let the kid get away without spilling at some point but for now he seemed to be letting it slide. Jack wasn't sure Daniel would have let him get away with that. Daniel had been carrying some papers and books under his arm and now he held them out to John.

"Here's some work that Mrs Bedelmeier wanted me to drop around to you." Daniel told him. "She asked me to come by the school and pick it up."

"You know she just wanted to see you." John grinned. "It's not like I couldn't have gone in myself."

Daniel blushed. "No, I'm sure it's just because I'm listed as sort of your guardian."

"What'd you get?" Ally wanted to know as she started rifling through the papers and books that were now in John's hands.

"Nothing that exciting." John sighed. "I suppose they want to go easy on us. Oh, sweet! That book I wanted finally came into the library."

Jack grabbed the book. "Solar, Stellar and Galactic Connections between Particle Physics and Astrophysics. What the?"

"Just some light reading..." John snatched the book back. "I'd just finished my book on black hole gravitohydromagnetics too... excellent!"

Jack didn't miss the way Daniel smiled like an indulgent proud parent and he huffed, before being distracted by another book in the pile. It had soldier and military in the title. "Now this is more like it!" His enthusiasm was short lived when he read the rest of the title. The Military and Negotiation: The Role of Soldier-Diplomat. He waved the book in John's face only to be shocked by the words on the back. "Non-violent conflict resolution! GAH!"

"What?" The kid had the gall to look suspiciously innocent.

"I don't even know who you are anymore!" Jack held up his hands, shaking his head.

John raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone can be you, Jack."

"So, Murray..." Ally interrupted their staring match. "If my calculations are correct, I believe last time I saw you it was decided that it was your turn to choose."

"I believe you are correct, Alyson Green." Teal'c bowed in response.

"Choose?" Jack asked.

"What our plans for the afternoon's activities are." John explained.

"I have a desire to play the Game of Life." Teal'c stated.

"I don't even know who you are anymore!" Jack stared at him. Teal'c stared back impassively. Patiently. "Fine! Deal me in."

"That doesn't even make sense." John pointed out with a grin.

"Well, let's not get too obsessive about the particulars." Jack grumbled after him as John went to the cupboard and pulled out the box from amongst quite an impressive collection.

They all settled around the coffee table and things soon denigrated into shouting matches over little pink plastic people and cars and the number of spaces travelled as according to the dots on the dice and whether certain people were cheating. Ally got up to answer a knock at the door that the others hadn't noticed.

Which is how Major Samantha Carter came to witness the disturbing image of her team mates playing the Game of Life.

"Carter!" Both O'Neills leapt to their feet, identical redness beginning to colour their cheeks.

"Is it too late for me to join in?" She asked, grinning.

"It is never too late to join the Game of Life." Teal'c told her completely seriously and everyone else dissolved into giggles.

"Here, Sam. You can have one of my kids." Daniel told her.

"And I shall offer you one of my wives." Teal'c handed her a pink plastic person.

"As for me, I have this sweet ride you can have." Jack handed over a little car.

"And from me, Ca... Sam... the most thoughtful gift of all... a pile o' cash." John grinned and with uncharacteristic shyness handed her half his life savings.

John turned to Ally – expecting her to come up with something as well – but Ally was staring at Carter. Then she turned to look at him and he knew that look in her eyes. She was pissed. Big time.

"Samantha Carter." Ally grated through her teeth. "You know Samantha Carter. The Samantha Carter. The astrophysicist."

"Uh, yeah." John swallowed. He glanced sideways and Carter's cheeks were already turning pink. She looked decidedly uncomfortable – especially with this change in atmosphere being related to her.

Ally's voice was laced with wrath as she spat at him. "You complete bastard..."

"Pix..." John began pleadingly. "I can explain..."

"Too fucking late, O'Neill. Too little, too fucking late." She spun and stalked off into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.


End file.
